


Lorelei Barton's Second Adventure in Middle-earth

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, LOTR, Legolas is a good friend, Lorelei carries some form of emotional baggage, Multi, Other, Pippin and Merry are curious, aragorn is a good friend, takes place almost sixtey years after everything else in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Lorelei gets the message to get to Rivendell on account of a council meeting. Apparently, they were going to try and destroy the ring. She arrives and gets into the fellowship and takes Frodo to Mordor.





	1. The beginning of A new journey

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this will be the last work in the series What a Strange Mess We Are  
> No, the series is not complete yet, but I wanted to get this adventure down.

“All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost.” -  J.R.R. Tolkien

 

When she arrived in Rivendell, she felt relieved. Partly because of the journey she took to get here, but also, because she gets to meet old friends. She said a quick hi to Glorfindel as well as a few others. As she took in the city’s beauty as she did more than fifty years ago, she saw hands come over her eyes.

“Legolas!” she whined, and the elf behind her chuckled.

“How are you m’ lady?” he asked. “I haven’t seen you for under a year now.” They haven’t seen each other in a year. In fact, the reason for their splitting is something that Legolas couldn’t quite understand at first. She told him that she was having visions of her old friends and old life in her home realm Midgard. After trapping herself in her own memories, with which Legolas and Elrond have to pull her out of, she wanted to spend time alone. And yet, this is what the elven prince couldn’t understand. She went off to deal with this alone after she awoke. She hasn’t sent word to him or anyone about her whereabouts or her mental state. But, maybe some alone time was what she needed?

“This is true,” the telepath admitted. “I’m fine, Legolas, truly. How’ve you been? Did your father send you to represent Mirkwood?” After all these years, she’s still wearing her same outfits. The hunter-warrior one, (a dark purple overcoat. It looked assassin or archer like in nature. With buckles over the chest. The shoulders held brown leather. There was even a hood. What is to be worn under the coat could be dark pants and a dark shirt with dark boots.) and the tunic and wrap (a grey undershirt, with darker pants and brown boots. Over the undergarments, is a sort of draped dress (it’s sort of like Rey’s from star wars). The dress is cinched right below the chest by a green belt with silver fastening.)

“I’ve been good, and yes.” the two started making their way towards where Lord Elrond and Gandalf were, in the library.

“Good. Did you know it was Bilbo's 110th birthday a week ago?”

“No, in fact, I’d forgotten, but I’ll send him something.” (Lie).

“You’ve got to be what now, 2,931?” asked Lorelei slowly.

“Yes. Why?”

“Just asking.”

The two, or rather, Lorelei, insisted on keeping in touch with everyone over the last sixty years. The telepath is 93, but she doesn’t look a day over thirty. All thanks to her healing factor. That same power brought her great pain when she realized forty years earlier, that most of her friends and family were dead. Clint, Natasha (although she died seven years after Lola had decided to stay in Middle Earth. Steve and Tony died around the same time as well.) Everyone else lived longer.

The two walked into Gandalf and Elrond’s conversation when the elven lord said something about the strength of men.

“And what about the strength of a mutant?” asked Lorelei, dropping into their conversation.

“Your strength cannot be challenged,” Elrond informed. “Except of course by the wizards, and Galadriel. Unless of course, you aren’t using your powers at all, in which case you are vested by Legolas and Tauriel.” The lord’s features softened. “Lady Lorelei, how are you? And Legolas?”

The mutant came up to Elrond and hugged him. “We’re fine my Lord. Now tell me, what can we do about the ring?”

“It has to be destroyed,” he said simply.

“Well of course it does. You know, I warned Bilbo of that ring when he found it in the goblin pass on the way to Erebor.” She didn’t face any of the males that stood before her, only looked out the balcony at the young hobbits playing around.

“I know, and I pray that someone would heed the warning and destroy it.”

“We can only hope.” The mutant told.

* * *

 

Legolas and Lorelei were almost surprised to see that their rooms were still kept. The rooms sat right across from each other. They thought about sleeping in their separate rooms, but being just under a year away from each other, had them missing one another, wanting to sleep in the same room as the other. They missed those days when they would travel together and be comfortable enough with each other to sleep in the same room.

For the past sixty years, the two had been with each other on and off. Lots of times, they would travel. Sometimes, Lorelei found herself in the north with the Dunedain, although never once has she met Aragorn, who goes by Strider in the north. Legolas, on the other hand, has met him on several occasions. Although most of the time, she was in Rivendell and the Shire. Only once has she visited the elves of Lothlorien.

Legolas and she are the best of friends, thick as thieves, and partners in crime. It’s almost exactly like Clint and Natasha’s relationship.

Tonight would just be like they were traveling together. Same room, same bed, maybe some cuddling.

 

The next day, the council meeting was held at noon. Every member of the council gathered in chairs in a circle around a small stone table. Elrond sat in-between elves on his left, and Lorelei on his right. Then came Gandalf, Frodo, the dwarves, and the men. Lorelei learned all their names by looking into their minds.

“Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You’ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall,” as the elven lord spoke, people looked around the circle. Scanning the people who sat there. “Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom.” Elrond stood. “Bring forth the ring, Frodo.”

The hobbit placed the ring on the central table. Gasps and murmurs came from members of the council. Everyone could feel it’s pull to it.

“So it is true,” mumbled Boromir, a man from the Southlands of Gondor. The man waited a few seconds before standing. Word had been sent to Minas Tirith about the council meeting, as well as rumors of the one ring resurfacing, so the Steward of Gondor sent forth his eldest son. “In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. On the west, lightning hit,” he drew nearer to the golden object “A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur’s pain is found.” At that comment, Elrond looked to Gandalf, who looked at him before turning his attention back to the man.

As soon as Boromir was about to touch it, Gandalf rose and spoke black speech. Darkening the very air around them and shaking the ground.

“Never before has anyone spoken that tongue here in Imladris,” Elrond pointed out.

“I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond,” stated the wizard. “For the black speech of Mordor, May it be heard at every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil.” He then sat back down.

Already in his chair, Boromir said as he pointed, “It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor.” The man of the south stood. “Why not use this ring?” He paced. “Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay.” He then put his hand over his heart. “By the blood of our people, your lands,” Boromir pointed to all of the council. “You’re lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him.”

“Are you mad?!” asked Lorelei. “And how long before the wielder is corrupted by its evil? How long before he starts using its power on his own kin and people?”

“You cannot weird it,” Aragorn spoke up. “None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”

Boromir looked to both who spoke. “And what would a ranger, and a woman know of this matter?”

“This is no ordinary woman and this is no ranger,” Legolas said as he stood. “She has powers that match that of Galadriel’s, and he, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

“Aragorn,” the blonde man couldn’t believe it. “This, is Isildur’s heir?”

“And heir to the throne of Gondor,” added the blonde elf.

“Sit down, Legolas,” ushered Aragorn.

“Gondor has no king,” Boromir Said coldly before walking back to his seat. “Gondor needs no king.”

After it seemed like things have settled down, the elven lord spoke again. “You have only one choice,” Elrond began. “The ring must be destroyed.”

Gandalf and Lorelei watched everyone’s reactions carefully. Boromir looked down as if he was disappointed. Frodo just looked afraid. Then, it occurred to the telepath that three hobbits were listening in closely to the meeting. She did nothing about it. They are Frodo’s friends, and something tells me they are going on this quest whether Elrond wants them too or not.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” asked Gimli. In truth, Lorelei knew of Gimli but never met him. She knew that Gloin had a son, but this would be her first encounter with him.

“Gimli, wait,” the telepath instructed, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he raised his ax and struck the ring. The ax broke, and Frodo grimaced in pain. He was connected to the ring somehow. With a sigh, Lorelei telekinetically binds the pieces of the dwarf’s ax back together and levitates it to him.

“The ring cannot be destroyed,” told Elrond, “Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade.”

 _“So, it was made by a volcano, and must be destroyed by a volcano,”_ Lola simplified in her mind.

“It must be taken deep into Mordor,” the elven lord continued. “And cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.” There was silence for a few seconds.

“One does not simply walk into Mordor,” Boromir countered, rubbing his forehead. “It’s black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful.” His eyes seemed to go somewhere else as if recalling a memory. “It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous field. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.”

For the second time, Legolas stood. “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The ring must be destroyed!” he looked around the council.

“I suppose you think your the one to do it!” Gimli accused.

“And if we fail?” asked Boromir, standing up. “What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his-”

At the mention of that name, Gilmi stood up. “I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!”

To that comment, all other elves stood. Then everyone else stood into a great big argument. All except Elrond, a Rivendell elf, and Frodo, who couldn’t stop staring at the ring.

Eventually, Boromir said something crude about Lorelei, and Legolas stopped talking. He was about to defend Lorelei when:

“Excuse me!” the woman exclaimed this got most everyone’s attention. “Boromir, do not speak to me like I am beneath you! You do know of Kili Oakenshield, do you not?”

“I don’t think I under-” the man was interrupted by Gimli. “What does the King Under The Mountain have to do with this?!

“I was there when he was crowned.” Lola continued. “I fought alongside him, and the men, and the elves in the Battle Of Five Armies. I was there when the fire drake Smaug attacked Laketown. I was there when his uncle came to Rivendell with a company of thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a Hobbit! Hell, I was there, when that same Hobbit found that ring in the goblin pass! So if anyone should be taking the ring to Mordor, it should be me!”

“How old are you?” asked one of the men.

“I’m ninety-three,” the mutant asked truthfully.

“Surely, that is a lie-” he started to say, but Gandalf cut him off.

“I assure you,” the wizard said. “Lady Lorelei does not lie.”

“Even if she was there,” stated Boromir, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a whore.” Gasps and murmurs could be heard from all of the council. Legolas was about to give him a piece of his mind but then stopped. In the next second, Boromir held his own knife to his forehead. “Wha-I-I” he struggled. “I can’t move.”

“You will move, once, you, take. That. Back!” Lola threatened. Her eyes filled with hatred.

“Lorelei,” Elrond said gently. “Lola,” he tried again. “Lori!” She turned her head towards the elvish lord. “Take the knife away from him.”

“Once he apologizes,” the woman said calmly.

“I will not,” Boromir stood his ground. That only made Lola make him touch the blade to his forehead.

“Lorelei, the legionnaire,” Gandalf said. This was the same thing Steve did to Thor when he choked Tony. Just remembering her Avengers only made her sad, but it was enough of a distraction to let Boromir go.

“I have no legion,” Lola said softly. “Not anymore.”

The blonde man cracked his knuckles and his neck before he sat back down. Legolas gives her a loving and concerned look.

“Now,” continued Elrond calmly. “If we can continue.” All the others sat back down in their original seats. “Who among you will take the ring?”

“I’ll take it,” offered Frodo. “I’ll take the ring to Mordor.” Everyone sat there staring at him in silence. “Now,” the lad continued. “I do not know the way.”

“I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins,” claimed the wizard. “As long as this course could bare.”

Suddenly, Aragorn, the heir to Isildur’s heir and rightful king to Gondor, stood. “By my life or death, I will protect you.” The man strode forward and kneeled. “You have my sword.”

Legolas and Lorelei looked at each other, they walked to him simultaneously and said, “You have my bow.” “You have my abilities.”

“And my ax,” Gimli said before striding towards the hobbit.

“You carry the fate of us all little one,” said Boromir, walking towards the group. “If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.”

“Hold on!” said an unknown voice. “Frodo isn’t going anywhere without me.” As the mysterious voice came next to Frodo, it was revealed to be the ginger hobbit.

“No indeed,” Elrond acknowledged. “It is hardly possible, even when _he_ is summoned to a secret council.

“Oi!” said another hobbit, coming out from hiding behind the pillars. “We’re coming to!” another one joined in. They said something Lola couldn’t quite understand. “Anyway, you need someone of intelligence to go on the sort of mission,” he was nudged by one of the hobbits. “Quest,” he corrected himself.

Lola smiled and laughed at their eagerness.

“Ten companions,” Elrond noted. “So be it. You shall be, the Fellowship Of The Ring. The two new hobbits looked and smiled at each other.

The next hours were spent preparing for the journey. Lola packed what she packed the last quest. Her weapons, (she wore her hunter-warrior outfit.) her solar-powered iPod Stark made for her, as well as both decks of cards she was given.

After they’ve had breakfast, and the hobbits had second breakfast, they started off.

“The ring bearer is setting off on a quest to mount doom,” Elrond informed. A gigantic party of all in the council stood there to see the group off, and it seems Aragorn’s love. “Of you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is made to go further than you will. Farwell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, and men, and dwarves, and free folk go with you.” With a nod to the company, he awaited their leave.

“The fellowship awaits the ring bearer,” stated the wizard, staff in hand.

Without a word, Frodo went to head to the company to their destination. After he stepped Gandalf, then the three other hobbits. Sam held a ponies reins as it held most of the fellowship's things. Next, it was Legolas and Lorelei (side by side), and then Gimli, then Boromir. Aragorn looked back at his love for one last time, before leaving.


	2. Along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin ask the telepath questions while they travel

Over the past week that the hobbits have known her, they’ve grown more curious of her. The other three more than Frodo would ask her questions such as the truth of her age (to which she responded, it’s not polite to ask a lady of her age). Another question was if she was a witch, to that she replied she wasn’t, which only confused them more. Other questions included her upbringing, which she declined to tell. Legolas Knew of the pains of her past and defended her.

One night they stopped at a ruin. Everyone had settled down for dinner when Merry asked, “What did Gandalf mean when he called you a legionnaire?”

Everyone except Legolas and Gandalf stopped eating and listened in.

She sighed. “Okay, there are a few things, that you need to understand about me.” She paused, wondering which to say first. “I am not from this world. I’m from a world called Earth, or as most in the nine realms call it, Midgard.”

“What do you mean by the nine realms? What are they?” asked Pippin.

“There’s this tree, alright, it’s called Yggdrasil. It holds the nine, well, actually, ten realms, together. Middle Earth is also a realm, but the all-father, Odin, cut it off an eon ago from the rest of the worlds, due to Sauron.” Another pause. “Anyway, on my world, there’s this small portion of humans, called mutants, with all different kinds of abilities, some have physical attributes, some don’t. I’m one of them. But, humanity fears us and tries to control us. But, what they cannot control… they torture, kill and destroy.”

Everyone was silent. How could such things happen? They wondered.

“To finally answer your question about me being a Legionnaire, I was once part of a team,” Lorelei continued. “A team of defenders, we called ourselves, the Avengers.” The telepath then went on to recount the events of old, the invasion of New York, the age of Ultron, how Hydra infiltrated SHIELD, and how her friends took care of that. She even told the group of her hand in the quest to take back the lonely mountain. Finally, she told the events of after the universe was turned to dust. She told them that only she was the one who was affected in this realm, due to Norse God’s and Masters of The Mystic Arts.

“What was your childhood like?” asked Sam, leaning forward. All small talk ceased. “With all the fighting you’ve talked about, you must have had an interesting one.”

Legolas looked at his partner in crime. _“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to,”_ he thought to her.

 _“I know,”_ she said and smiled a small smile. “Your thoughts are wonderfully misplaced, Master Gamgee… To, uh, put it simply… I never had one. Or if I did, it was before-,” Lola paused and sighed. “I don’t remember it.” Silence engulfed the group. Looks of sadness, and pity. The telepath rose “Now, it is getting late. Let us retire for the long journey awaits us in the morning.”

She tended to her bedding and awaited sleep. Soon, so did the others.

Before the men went to bed, Boromir thought out loud, looking at the telepath, “It feels strange to have a woman come along on this journey. Clearly, she is not like other girls.”

”Indeed she is not,” seconded Aragorn. “However, just because she is a woman, do not think that she cannot handle herself. But of course, you know this already.” The man if he north referred to the time they had all met in Elrond’s council.

The ones who woke up earlier than her, noticed her tossing and turning, and mumbling in her sleep. Furthermore, when the woman awoke they heard a type of music coming from her iPod. That they could never have known existed. Of course, they only heard it because the telepath was listening to it at top volume. The words that can kind of be heard were: I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER. A few minutes later the words CRAWLING IN MY SKIN could be heard from the strange device in her ears as well. She only stopped about an hour later.

When they started moving again, Legolas asked her what she saw. He knows from living with her all these years that when she’s up before him and listening to obscene music at top volume, she’s had a nightmare. It’s strange to think that that still happened to her. With how she carries herself, most of the time, it looks like nothing is bothering her, but inwardly, she can be a mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Another night, while everyone was just about starting to eat, Pippin asked, “Did you ever have, uh, significant others?”

Lorelei chuckled to herself slightly. “I didn’t think you had the guts to ask me that question, but I had two. Not at the same time of course…. Uh, the with the first one, he and I realized that things weren’t going out work out between us, but the other one, she, uh, died on a mission.”

Upon hearing the word she instead of he, everyone froze. You mean, she had a lady lover? Knowing what they are thinking at this moment, the telepath froze. “On my world, it is perfectly okay for members of the same gender to be in a romantic relationship with each other. Although, there were and mayhaps still are people who hate that and are afraid of people who are like that.”

After many minutes of eating, and what felt like awkward silence (even though Lola and Legolas were communicating by using many different hand signals), Merry asked, “Do you sing?”

“Sure, Why?” asked the telepath. Everyone paid attention to what she might do.

“Can you sing us something?” Asked Pippin, chipping in.

“Does it matter the kind of song?”

The two hobbits looked at each other and shook their heads. She looked at Legolas, and he said in his mind, _“Don’t sing a rock song, I don’t think they’re prepared for such a thing as that.”_

Lorelei smiled. After some thought, she drew in a breath to sing.

**“Sing me a song of a lass that is gone.**

**Say could that lass be I?**

**Merry of soul she said on a day,**

**Over the sea to Skye.**

**Mull was astern, Rum on the port.**

**Eigg on the starboard bow:**

**Glory of youth glowed in her soul:**

**Where is that glory now?**

**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone.**

**Say could that lass be I?**

**Merry of soul she sailed on a day,**

**Over the sea to Skye.**

**Give me again, all that was then**

**Give me the sun that shone.**

**Give me the eyes, give me the soul,**

**Give me the lass that’s gone.**

**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone.**

**Say could that lass be I?**

**Merry of soul she sailed on a day,**

**Over the sea to Skye.**

**Billow and breeze, islands and seas**

**Mountains of rain and sun.**

**All that was good, all that was fair,**

**All that was me is gone.**

**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**

**Say could that lass be I?**

**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**

**Over the sea to Skye.”**

As she sang, Legolas wondered if any of the words in this song rang true to her, her thoughts and her feelings. He asked her this out loud after she finished.

“No,” she replied. “Well, maybe.” The woman paused, thinking of what to say. “Uh, a part of me left when they went through that portal, and another three left when I felt their life forces fade through the barrier that separates Earth from Middle Earth. And I know I can never go back, and to be honest, I’m not sure I want to now. At this point, all that I’ve known is gone. It would be a completely different world. Everyone I knew is already dead. Save for a possible few. Hell, if I had a choice to send my child over there, _if_ I had a child, I wouldn’t. I would rather have them live here and face orcs than even thinking of them possibly going through what _I_ went through as a child.” She stopped suddenly and felt how intently everyone of the fellowship listened to her reasoning. “My apologies, I was ranting.” Without the willingness to continue to speak, she studied the ground, and the tiny rocks beneath her.

“It is quite alright Lola,” Said Gandalf from across the fire.

“If, I may ask-“ started Aragorn, leaning forward a bit.

“No, you may not,” The telepath said quickly. She knew what he was going to ask, and ranting like that may have damaged one of the many, many walls she’s put up. It also suddenly got very awkward. “Excuse me.” She got up and left.

Suddenly, some of the members looked to Legolas. He seemed to be the one closest friendship wise to her. “What?” asked he. “If you want for me to explain some things, I won’t. It’s not my place.” The elf looked at where his friend sat. She left her food. He sighed a bit before grabbing the small bowl and heading in the direction she left.

“We all agree that those two have a history, right?” asked Boromir as soon as the elf left. Nods and hums sounded from all members except Gandalf. In actually, he has known the girl longer than Legolas has, but only by a few months.

Legolas finally found her sitting on a rock. “There you are. Are you okay?” He asked, standing behind her.

Lola turned towards him. “Y-Yeah. Thanks for bringing my dinner,” she said, taking the dish from his hands.

Five minutes of her eating, and him doing nothing later:

Lorelei swallowed a bit of food and said, “You don’t have to stay with me you know.”

“I know, but I want to.”

The telepath leaned onto his chest for comfort, which he gave. They stayed like that until she finished her dinner. Upon standing up, she asked in a downbeat tone of voice, "Hey, Legolas?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know what it means to kill?" Her ton was serious. "To actually end someone's life?" Legolas froze. She had asked that same question many years ago. Yet, today he still could not give her an answer. She hummed pointedly but softly and walked away. Soon after, the elf did the same. When they arrived, only the men and the wizard were still up.

 

* * *

 

 

The group had now stopped. “We must hold this course west of the misty mountains, for 40 days,” Gandalf told the company. “If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor.

Bread, sausage, and eggs were made for the hobbits’ second breakfast.

Boromir offered to train Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. The man taught the two a few stances, blocks and attacks. Now, they were practicing those moves, clashing swords with the man. “Two, one, five. Good, very good,” he praised Pippin. The two started again.

“Move your feet,” Aragorn instructed. He sat near them, smoking a pipe. Sam and Frodo were also onlookers in this event.

Then, Boromir switched to Merry.

Legolas and Lorelei were surveying the area. So far, not an orc in sight. Except, there may be one thing.

“Leg, come here for a sec,” asked Lorelei, standing on the opposite side of the rocks.

Ignoring that she had called him Leg, he came over. “What is it, Lo?” If she was going to shorten his name, he was too.

Across the rocks, Gimli talked to Gandalf. “If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I know they’re not. I’d say we’re taking the long way ‘round. Gandalf, we could pass through The Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin, will give us a royal welcome.”

“No Gimli,” responded Gandalf. “I would not take the road to Moria unless I have no other choice.”

In truth, Balin had taken up a quest to retake the mines of Moria. Despite initial success, the quest fails. (Unbenounced to Gimli, it seems). Balin, like Lorelei, had kept in touch with the others, right until five years after taking the quest. The telepath had wanted to investigate but was fearful of the evil that lurked within the mountain, and it seemed, that Gandalf was too.

Back at the training session, Boromir accidentally hit Pippin on the hand. To that, one hobbit kicked him in the knee, while the other whacked him in the side with a sword. The man was down, and the two tackled him. A few shouts from the hobbits were made.

“For the Shire!” Merry yelled.

“Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!” Pippin exclaimed.

The man laughed.

“Alright,” Aragorn chuckled. “That’s enough.” All of a sudden he was brought down and fell backward. Dropping the apple he had just started to munch on.

“He’s got my arm! He’s got my arm!” one of the hobbit’s yelled. Finally, Boromir was able to get up from under the hobbits.

the telepath chuckled to herself as she strode over to the group. She smiled with the kindest of smiles. The woman approached Boromir with a concealed knife in her sleeve. When she got close enough, she struck. He dodged but the man was shocked for sure. Actually, both men and all hobbits were that same way. This woman looked as if she hadn’t the slightest bit of darkness in her, then wham! The mutant made an attempt at slicing his throat. Boromir dodged, only to get the tiniest bit of his golden hair chopped off. Wasting no time, she got behind the knight of Minas Tirith and brought him down, a knife close to his throat. “And that Merry and Pippin, is how to take down an unsuspecting target,”she told them. Despite the small growing fear, the ginger hobbits’ eyes lit up. With that, she got up and offered a hand to the blonde man. He accepted the hand only for his arm to get twisted and himself flipped. “Of course,” she continued, “there are other ways of bringing down your opponent without a weapon." Boromir smiled nervously, realizing: Oh shit, she dangerous.

Next, she helped him up for real this time.

"Huh?” Suddenly feeling distracted, she strode over to where she once stood. “Oh yeah.”

in that moment, the knight in white shinning armor wanted to tell that witch off, but a part of him held him back. Perhaps it was fear, or the feeling that something was coming.

”You see that boys?” Boromir asked the hobbits. They nodded. “Those moves were the moves of an assassin. Never forget them.”

Sam brought his attention to what Legolas, Lorelei, Gandalf, and Gimli were all looking at. “What is it?” This question brought the rest of the fellowship’s attention to the thing.

“Nothing,” replied the dwarf. “It’s just a wisp of a cloud.”

“Well, it’s moving awfully fast,” Boromir observed. “Against the wind.”

Now that it was closer, Legolas knew exactly what they were. “Crebain from Dunland!”

“Hide!” yelled Isildur’s heir.

“Hurry! Frodo!” the blonde man called.

“Take cover!” Strider yelled to Sam and Frodo as he passed them. Sam took out the fire and moved the kitchen and himself under a rock. Frodo hid there as well. Everyone else was scattered across the rocks.

They heard the creatures shriek as they flew over them.

Once he was sure that they had passed, Gandalf emerged. “Spies of Saruman,” he said. “The passage south is being watched.” The others gathered around him. “We must take the Pass of Caradhras,” said the wizard as he looked to the snowy mountains.


	3. The Mines of Moria part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go into the mines of Moira

The fellowship had been traveling for over a week. Now, they crossed a snowy misty mountain pass. Lorelei couldn’t remember the safer path she took on her last quest, and Gandalf was trying to lead them to it. If she wasn’t mistaken, the path they will have taken would be the path where a company of Dwarves encountered stone giants sixty years ago.

She was glad she put on her hunter-warrior outfit instead of the other one because it had a jacket. But if she had something like Bard’s coat, that would fare better.

At one point, Frodo slipped from the snow and started rolling down the hill sausage style.

“Frodo!” Gandalf called. The rest of the fellowship stopped.

Aragorn being the last of the group, stopped him from rolling any further. As the hobbit was helped up onto his feet, he realized that he didn’t have the ring.

Boromir was about to pick it up, when Lola levitated it off the ground, and onto Frodo’s neck. “Thank you,” said the hobbit. The woman only nodded.

It was a risk letting Boromir so much as within ten feet of that deadly piece of jewelry. Lorelei senses it from the moment he spoke that he had a certain scenario play out in his head. He would take the ring, and bring it back to Gondor. Seems fairly simple on the basics, but in actuality, it would be the hardest thing to do.

 

The snow was heavier now, as the group walked along the side of the mountain. The snow was knee deep.

“Legolas,” said Lorelei, making sure his voice was heard. “Do you hear that voice?”

Gandalf stopped. “It is Saruman,” he yelled.

Right at that moment, rocks fell down, and threaten everyone’s life. With a move of her leg outward, she made a slanted roof, so that the rocks may fall elsewhere.

“Gandalf,” called Aragorn. “He’s trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!”

“No!” the wizard exclaimed. He then proceeded to use a counterspell, to Saruman’s chant, but to no avail, as lightning struck the top of the mountain, bringing ice and snow down. But that didn’t matter as the rock roof Lola made still held. Yet still, the group braced themselves against the wall.

“We must get off the mountain!” Boromir projected. “I say we go through Rohan.”

“We can’t go to Rohan,” Aragorn countered. “Rohan’s too close to Isengard!”

“If we can’t go over the mountain, we must go under it,” Gimli suggested. “Let us go to the mines of Moria.”

“I thought Moria was overrun by orcs or goblins,” Lorelei said quietly to herself. It seemed no one heard her. “If we keep going, there’s a cave nearby I know it! We could wait out the storm. The only problem is, that cave is a trapped door for goblins to get their food.”

Gandalf stared off into the distance. Lola could tell that Saruman was talking to him.

 _“Legolas, what do you think?”_ thought the telepath. Her voice was of normal volume, as the conversation was held in the mind.

 _“I’m not sure,”_ the elf said truthfully.

“Let the ring bearer decide,” suggested Gandalf.

Everyone looked to him for a direction. Frodo and all the other hobbits had blankets around them. They are freezing to death. Legolas not so much, and neither was Lorelei. Gandalf made dure with his robes. The two humans likely gave their blankets to the hobbits for warmth as they held them together for the same reason. The dwarf for sure was shivering.

“We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!” informed Boromir.

“Frodo,” Gandalf said gently.

“Moria,” the lad said finally. “We will go through the mines.”

“So be it,” said the wizard.

 

With that, the group made their way to the entrance of the mines. The skies had gotten dark. When they finally reached near the entrance, a broken bridge could be seen right in front of them. “Frodo,” said Gandalf. “Help out an old man.” The two walked ahead of the group before stopping.

“How’s your shoulder?” Lola heard the wizard ask the lad.

“Better than it was,” replied Frodo, his voice soft.

“And the ring?” The Hobbit didn’t answer that question. Instead, he studied the ground. “You feel it’s power growing, don’t you? I felt it too.” The next words were inaudible to the mutant. Even though she could have used her super hearing, she didn’t want to.

“Who do I trust?” asked the hobbit. Looking up at the wizard.

“You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are many powers in this world Frodo. For good or for evil. Some are greater than your own. And against some, will get very distant.”

A few seconds later, Gimli showed up behind them. “The walls of Moria!” he almost exclaimed. In truth, there stood the gateway to Moria, right in front of them.

“Dwarf doors are invisible when closed,” informed the dwarf, banging on the rock with his ax

 _“Like the hidden door of the lonely mountain which can only be opened on Durin’s day.”_ The telepath thought to herself.

“Trust me, their own masters cannot find them,” Gandalf continued going along the rock face. “If their secrets are forgotten.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Legolas asked sarcastically.

Gimli ignored the quip and kept searching.

Frodo had accidentally stepped into a puddle of, well, something gooey. “Ugh,” he said in disgust.

Gandalf found something inscribed in the rock about starlight. Realizing what it could mean, the wizard stepped aside, and let the moon illuminate the door. Everyone showed different stages of amazement.

“You’ve reached,” the wizard read aloud, using his staff as a guide. “The doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.”

“What do you suppose that means?” asked Pippin.

“It’s quite simple,” stated Gandalf. “If you want a friend then speak the password, and the doors will open.” The wizard then said something Lola couldn’t quite catch. His next attempt sounded a bit like, “Endless growth in Moscow.” She had to laugh. The wizard looked at her with a sense of betrayal.

“My apologies, Gandalf,” she said.

The wizard kept trying and trying, so the group went off to the side. “I would offer to play a game of speed, but it is so dark and I don’t know if or when he’ll get it,” Lorelei explained, sitting cross-legged.

The elf chuckled. “This is not the place for a game of speed.”

“What is that?” asked Gimli, very much curious about what they were talking about.

“Speed?” she asked. “Oh, it’s a game that Legolas and I play. Although it doesn’t have anything to do with weapons or racing. This game has everything to do with playing cards.”

“What?” asked the dwarf, more confused than curious at the moment.

Legolas chuckled again. “We will show you sometime.” after a few seconds, he noticed that Lola had her earbuds on. “What are you listening to?”

“Of Monsters and Men.” To that, Legolas moved closer to her.

“May I?” he asked, meaning listen to the music with her. She nodded giving him the right earbud. The elf took it, placed it in his ear, and sat closer to her. The song was almost over, and it soon changed from Dirty Paws to Six Weeks.

Gimli just looked at them with the utmost confusion, but soon let it go.

“This is no place for a pony,” said Aragorn. Noticing that it still kept with them. Now it was being petted by Samwise. “Even one so brave as this.” The man pushed it gently so that it may go in the opposite direction. “Go on boy, go on. Don’t worry,” he told the hobbit.

The man also noticed Pippin throwing rocks into the lake. “Don’t disturb the water,” he instructed, holding the hobbit still. Something moved in the liquids. Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir, and even Lorelei noticed it.

Noticing that Lorelei had noticed something, he paused the music. Asking her in his mind, _“What is it?”_

 _“I don’t know,”_ the telepath replied. _“But I don’t like it.”_

Back with Gandalf and Frodo, the wizard stopped trying. “It’s a riddle,” the hobbit realized. “Speak friend and enter. What’s the Elvish word for friend?” he called.

The water moved again as Gandalf said, “Mellon.” (not pronounced like watermelon). The gate opened, and the fellowship quickly flocked to the opening entrance.

Gimli was saying something about the dwarves and wine and the fact that it was mine but was stopped by Lorelei. “Did you not hear me when I said, that the mines of Moria were overrun?!” she asked in a hushed voice.

“This is a tomb,” Boromir observed. Gimli screamed out, with great pain in his voice.

Legolas quickly grabbed one of the arrows lodged into a dwarf’s skeleton and inspected it carefully. “Goblins,” the elf concluded. Everyone readied their weapons.

“We should have made Rohan,” Boromir told the fellowship. “Now get out of here. Get out!”

Before anyone can do anything, Frodo was dragged by the food by, a tentacle. Lola moved quickly and held out her to stop the creature's movements telepathically. “Gah-ha!” she grunted. “It’s strong.”

The hobbit’s managed to get the tentacle off of Frodo, but more appeared. It grabbed Frodo and Sam. “Strider!” the ring bearer screamed.

Legolas tried to shoot one of the tentacles with an arrow but to no avail. Lorelei froze it, but only for a small amount of time. But it was long enough for Aragorn and Boromir to slice some of the tentacles off, including the ones holding Frodo and Sam. The four of them started running for the door. Legolas shot an arrow right in its eye.

The company ran through the entrance, trying to escape the tentacles of the Kraken. (Which really just looked like the leviathan from Lego Ninjago.) Lola made sure to cave in the entrance so that the monster couldn’t go through.

They all watched as the creature was crushed by the rock.

“We now have but one choice,” Gandalf informed the others. “To face the darkness of Moria.” He made the gem in his staff light up. “Be on your guard,” he said walking forward. “There are older and fouler things than orcs,” Lola and Legolas looked at each other. “In the deep places of the world.”

Everyone walked single file behind the wizard. “Quiet everyone. It’s a four-day journey to the other side.” The group came upon some steps and ascended upon them. “Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.”

They all walked in silence for a time, taking in all the features of the mine that could be seen with so little light.

Suddenly, their path began to narrow, and their left sides came across a wall.

“The wealth of Moria does not lay in gold,” Said Gandalf, noticing a patch of something valuable in the rock face. Merry looked down the cavernous hole that is the mine shaft and making sure he didn’t fall, Pippin held his shoulders. After the two shared a look, they continued walking. “But Mithril. Bilbo had a set of mithril rings, that Kili gave him.”

Gimli’s face lit up. “Oh! That is a kingly gift!”

“Yes!” Gandalf half explained. “Now, I never told him, but it’s worth was greater than the Shire.”

Now, they came across another set of stairs. These ones, the hobbits had to climb. Gandalf stopped, and so did the others when they saw three different doorways. The wizard looked confused. “I have no memory of this place.” Great. Now they need to wait around until Gandalf remembers something.

They’ve been sitting there in silence for a little while. They also began to cook dinner. Well, almost silence, actually. Legolas and Lorelei were communicating through sign language. A language that she has taught the elf over the years. The conversation was really just about what they’ve been up to for the past year. Legolas said that he’s traveled west, while Lorelei traveled east.

The hobbits and Gimli looked at them with confusion and curiosity. The two humans didn’t care.

All of a sudden, Frodo sees something moving and begins to freak out and move to get Gandalf.

“It’s just Gollum,” Lorelei informed him.

“Are you sure?” He half whispered.

“Quite, and so is Gandalf. He’s been following us for three days now.”

The ring bearer stood there for a few seconds. “But how did he escape the dungeons of Parethur?”

“Mm, not sure, but perhaps he was set loose.” For the second time now on this journey, Legolas and Lola sat very close together. They looked so comfortable around each other. Aragorn has guessed, but not told anyone, that the two were great friends, or lovers, or somewhere in between. Boromir had only guessed that they had a history, which the other agreed upon days ago. Poor Gimli would most likely have not guessed anything, and may or may not say the wrong thing at some point in time. He wouldn’t be able to tell the difference until he’s said it out loud.

“I have it now,” called Gandalf. Everyone got up to join the wizard while Gimli packed the food.

The fellowship took the left hall.

Finally, it seemed, they had made it to the once great dwarvish city in the mines of Moria. With a little light, they saw a room.

As soon as he saw it, Gimli rushes to it. Lola did too after noticing what it was, a tomb.

Everyone followed. “Here lies Balin, lord of Moria.” Gimli wailed in agony.

“So this is where he lies,” Said the telepath kneeling down in front of it. “I am sorry I did not aid you in your quest, my dear friend. For if I had, mayhaps you would still be here.” A tear fell from her face. “I will tell the members of our company your true fate.” With that, she rose up and stood back.

Gandalf simply looked a bit saddened. “It was I feared,” he said, he then noticed a book encased in webs, and read its contents aloud.

 _“We must move on,”_ Legolas said telepathically.

 _“I know, but we won’t last outside this room. Not anymore,”_ the telepath noted. The elf gave her a confused look.

All seemed to be well, but the words in the book were eerie, and it unsettled everyone.

All of a sudden, Pippin knocked back a dead body. It made the loudest of noises as it was being knocked back. Lorelei held it as it fell through the well, and let it down easy.

“Fool of a Took!” Said Gandalf as he grabbed his hat and staff from the wizard’s hands and said something about his stupidity.

Everyone watched out of the corners of their eyes to spot anything moving. Anything at all.

Then the drums started. Next, the shrieks.

Sam noticed Frodo’s sword glow. “Frodo,” he warned.

The ring bearer pulled his sword out, and sure enough, it glowed a bright blue. Then the screeching came.

“Orcs,” noted Legolas and Lola simultaneously. The two readied themselves for battle.

Boromir went to close and bar the doors. Aragorn moves to help him. “Stay close to Gandalf!” He commanded the hobbits. The man narrowly escaped being shot in the head by arrows. He became shocked by the sight he was but he managed to shut the door. “They have a cave troll,” he sighed.

Seeing the axes lying around, Legolas tossed them to the men at the door. The two caught them and used them to barricade the door.

Gandalf and all four hobbits draw their swords. Fear consuming Frodo’s face. Aragorn got out a bow and arrow.

The door bugged.

“Ah, let them come,” said Gimli, getting on top of the table. “For there is still one dwarf left in Moria who draw breath.”

The door started to break from all the pounding as Legolas aimed his arrow. The elf let it fly when a weapon broke through the wood. A goblin screeched in pain. The next arrow came from Aragorn as the door was finally broken down.

Frodo’s sword glowed even brighter as the foul creatures stepped near. Then finally, the goblins charged. Clashing weapons could be heard all across the room. Lorelei saved up her strength and didn’t use her power yet. She just used her daggers, kunai knives and shurikens.

True to Boromir’s word, there was indeed a cave troll. Legolas shot it in the neck, to no avail. Gimli threw his ax at the creature, but it didn’t die. It was about to take a swing at Sam, but Lorelei stopped it.

Climbing on the creature from its weapon to its arm and finally its shoulders, the telepath was able to return the dwarf’s ax. With her daggers, she stabbed it in the head, and let it fall to the ground.

There was still a lot of orcs to get rid of. Wanting to save her strength, the telepath only used her weapons as a normal person would.

The room was cleared, but the fellowship decided to run, as more orcs started to come their way. Making their way through the hallway, even more, orcs surrounded the now. Huddled in a circle, it seemed all members of the fellowship awaited death. Too many orcs are present. The group can’t keep fighting forever.

Right then, Lola had a plan. She closed her eyes and took steady breaths, drawing in the power necessary to do this. “Guys, I’m going to need all of your weapons. When I say duck, duck.”

“What?” asked Merry, utterly confused at what she was going to do.

“Just do what I tell you.” They did. She levitated all the weapons. “Now duck!” They all quickly went to the ground. With one swift outward motion from her arms, the weapons shot outwards. She then moved her arms in a circle, which made the weapons movie in a circle. All the orcs surrounding them were dead.

“Whoa!” Pippin said. _“Damn, she’s really powerful... And scary when it really comes down to it. If she wanted to, with the snap of her fingers she could take the ring and leave, kill all of us with a second. Yet, I have a feeling she wouldn’t pull something like that.”_

A light came from the pass.

“What’s the source of that light?” asked Lorelei as she turned towards it.

“A Balrog. A demon from another time. This foe is beyond any of you. Even you Lorelei, especially when your energy is at full capacity. Which now it defines is not.”

All of a sudden a great roar could be heard from the halls and a bright orange light could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to split Moria into two parts, otherwise, this would be a pretty dang long chapter.


	4. The Mines of Moria part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape the mines and go to Lothlorien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just posted four chapters in a day.  
> I feel proud of myself.  
> Enjoy y'all

All of a sudden, a great roar could be heard from the halls and a bright orange light could be seen. “Run!” Gandalf instructed.

The fellowship made it to a gigantic narrow stairwell that snaked around the walls.

Boromir almost fell off the edge if it wasn’t for Lorelei catching him.

The wizard leaned against the wall, so the rider went to his side. “Lead them on Aragorn,” Gandalf told Isildur’s heir. “The bridge is near.” 

The man of the north looked to the bridge before being pushed by the wizard as he said, “Do as I say! Swords are of no use here.”

The fellowship made it down the steps. When a gap presented itself, Legolas made the leap first, then Lola. Gandalf jumped next.

“Merry, Pippin,” said Boromir, grabbing them as he leaped across the gap. Next to jump, or rather, be tossed, was Sam.

Arrows started flying and Lorelei deflected them.

Aragorn turned to Gimli, but the dwarf refused, saying, “Nobody tosses a dwarf!” He jumped, and almost didn’t make it. Legolas being closest to him grabbed his beard. “Not the beard!”

Frodo and Aragorn were about to jump, but a rock falling from above widened the gap. Another placed a gap behind them. The uneasy bit of stairs the two resided on wobbled for a moment. Seeing this, Lola righted it and pulled it forward. With that, the two made it safely to the others.

She felt very weak, afterward that but of stairs was so heavy. With all that energy she’s spent today, she may need to lay down. Actually, she almost did. The telepath practically almost fell off the stairs. She would have had it not been for Legolas. Noticing that she’s spent her energy, he hoisted her up on his back, entwining her fingers around his collar.

Speedily, the made it down the steps and towards a bridge. “Over the bridge, hurry!” the wizard yelled, making everyone go before him. 

From the fire burning near them, a demon that much resembled Surtur, appeared. It gave out a mighty roar of molten hot breath, then charged. The old man ran to catch up to the others, while the demon just walked.

The bridge was narrower than they had expected, even though it’s what they have been running towards, it was a bit hard to see it. Everyone made it across, all except for Gandalf.

“Gandalf!” exclaimed Frodo, stopping to wait for him. The others stopped as well.

“You cannot pass!” the wizard projected towards the fiery beast. “I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will never fail you, Flame of Urund!” A bright light engulfed Gandalf as the demon readied its sword. It struck but didn’t land a hit. “Go back to the shadow.” The creature then readied a fire whip and dared to step closer. “You shall not pass!” Gandalf put his sword and staff together and struck them onto the bridge, and a wave of light washed over the air.

The bridge beneath the creature gave in, and it fell. However, it’s whip grabbed hold of Gandalf’s leg and he fell, trying to hold onto the edge of the bridge.

“Gandalf!” Frodo screamed once more. He started running towards him, but Boromir held him back.

“Run you fools,” Were the last words the wizard said before being dragged down into the black. Frodo protested and struggled to get free. Then the wizard fell. 

“No!” Exclaimed the dark-haired hobbit. He kept screaming as the man of the south carried him out.

Everyone else lingered for a second.  Before joining him. “Aragorn,” Said Boromir, trying to get his attention. The man of the north did not answer, he just stared down the dark chasm. Soon, he too left.

After what felt like a couple of miles, they made it out of the mines, and into the rocks. They still ran until they thought it was safe to walk.

Finally, they had a chance to mourn their friend. The elf still had Lola on his back when Aragorn called his name. Reluctantly, he went over to the Dunedain.

“Give them a moment for pity's sake!” Begged Boromir.

“By nightfall, these rocks will be crawling with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien,” Isildur’s heir countered.

Suddenly, the elf felt Lorelei stir and set her down. “What happened while I was out?” She asked.

“Gandalf fought of a Balrog, and fell into the chasm, now we’re here,” Boromir explained briefly, tears coming from his almost red eyes. 

“So we lost our wizard,” the woman stated plainly. She then kneeled down and placed her hands open towards her, in front of her face, closing her eyes. “Gandalf, te pido que encuentres paz en la muerte.” She paused. “May you find peace in death, Gandalf.” After a minute, she stood. “We need to keep moving.”

“But you’ve only just woken up,” Sam protested. “With all that energy you spent, surely you want something to eat.”

She smiled. “I appreciate your concern master hobbit, but I  _ am _ fine.”

As she walked on, they all looked to Legolas who just shrugged.

Aragorn walked faster than everyone else. They were still mourning the wizard. As she walked, the telepath couldn’t shake the feeling that he was still alive. Although his presence is very faint.

 

Right when they had entered the forest, the dwarf explained to the hobbits about a great elf witch. 

_ “Lorelei,”  _ Said her voice in the telepathic mind.

_ “Hello Galadriel,”  _ Lola acknowledged.

_ “I have to say, I’m not surprised to find you here with them. Again, I am sorry for your losses.” _

Lola didn’t hear the voice again but noticed Frodo stop. She could only guess that the Elleth had gotten into his head.

Meanwhile, Gimli tooted his own horn.

Lorelei and Legolas sensed someone watching them, hiding, and sure enough elves from Lothlórien had aimed their bows at each of the company.

“The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark,” Said one elf, most likely the captain of the guard. A low growl escaped from Gimli. 

The fellowship was brought inside the city.

The guard then walked over to Legolas and spoke to him in Sindarin. “Welcome, Legolas. Son of Thranduil.”

“Our fellowship stands in your debt,” the elven prince said in the same tongue.

The guard then turned to Aragorn and said, “Aragorn of the Dunedain.” He made a gesture with his hands. “You are known to us.”

“Thank you,” Said the man, retiring his gesture.

“Lorelei, welcome back.”

“So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves,” Gimli said out loud. “Speak words we can all understand.” To that, the dwarf received a  hard jab in the side from Lola.

“Do show some respect,” Said she.

“We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days,” the guard responded. Lola could tell that he was greatly agitated by the dwarf’s comment.

“And do you know what this dwarf has to say to that?” asked Gimli. Aragorn and Lorelei just rolled their eyes as he said something vulgar in Khuzdul.

Lorelei chose to jab in the side harder. “Ow! He exclaimed. 

Aragorn too took a stab at the dwarf, but with words. “That was not so courteous.”

The guard looked to the hobbits standing behind Boromir and Legolas. “You bring great evil with you.” He then turned to Aragorn as he said, “You can go no further.”

 

The sky had gotten dark as Aragorn debated with the guard. Lorelei and Legolas stood together, while everyone else, except for Aragorn, sat.

“Gandalf’s death was not in vain,” Boromir tried to spark up a conversation. “Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don’t carry the weight of the dead.”

“I’m not sure if he is indeed dead,” Lorelei informed him softly.

“What do you mean?” Asked the human.

“It’s faint, and I can’t trace it, but, still I feel his presence. I wouldn’t if he was dead.” An almost uncomfortable silence engulfed the fellowship. 

“You may follow me,” Said the guard, popping his head out. There was daylight when they had all finally reached their destination. “Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elfingdom on earth. Realm of the lords of Celeborn, and of Galadriel.”

Once inside, they saw winding staircases at the base of the massive trees. It got darker the higher they went up, but lights illuminated every step of the way. Once on a platform, two glowing figures (that slowly turned out to be Galadriel and Celeborn, walked down the steps, touching hands. Aragorn dipped his head and touched his fingers to his forehead as a sign of respect.

“The enemy knows you have entered here,” claimed Celeborn. “What hope you had in secrecy is now gone.” The king scanned the group. “Nine that are here, but ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?” To that question, Galadriel shot a glance at Aragorn. “For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.”

“Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land,” Galadriel said softly. “He has fallen into the shadow.”

“He was taken by a shadow and flame,” responded Legolas. “A Balrog of Morgoth.” The king and queen were saddened by this.

“We went needlessly into the net of Moria,” Lorelei explained. Gimli looked down, shamed by his input in making the decision.

“Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life,” the queen stated. “We do not yet know his full purpose.” Gimli let out a heavy sigh. “Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has gone full of peril. And in all lands, love, is now mingled with grief.”

All of a sudden, Boromir took in a deep and wavered breath. He’s upset.

Next, Lola heard the laughter and pitter patter of a little girl, and the soft chuckle of a man, looking around, she couldn’t find them, only hear them. This saddened her deeply as it reminded her of Earth.

“What now becomes of this fellowship?” asked the king. “Without Gandalf, hope is lost.”

“Your quest stands upon the edge of a knife,” the queen informed. “Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all.” Boromir still seemed upset. “Yet,” she continued. “Hope remains. While the company is true, do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, all of you will sleep in peace.” As she looked upon Frodo, her eyes became wider.

 

* * *

 

Legolas paced in white nightwear. Gimli was already asleep, Aragorn was sharpening his sword, and the hobbits were getting ready for bed. Lola sat in meditation. At first, they were going to have her sleep in a different part of the tree, but she insisted she stayed with them. 

Seeing that Boromir isn’t with them, Isildur’s heir leaves in search of the man from Gondor.

“What do they say about him?” asked Merry. The elves were singing something beautiful in Sindarin about the wizard.

“I have not the heart to tell you,” the woodland prince stated truthfully. “For me, the grief is still too near.”

Before going to bed, Sam tried to say a poem about the old man’s fireworks. The ending didn’t quite fit, but it was a nice try.

While almost asleep, Frodo noticed Galadriel wall passed them, he followed. Lorelei didn’t follow as she knew what Galadriel was baiting him into. A mirror that shows things. Things of the past, present, and future. The telepath listened in from where she sat.

She saw what Frodo saw. She heard what Galadriel has said in the mind and voice.

Now was the time to retrieve the hobbit. She saw the ring take over Galadriel’s mind.

“This task was anointed to you,” she said. “And if you do not carry out this task. No one will.”

“Except for if he shall be reincarnated. Then, the ring will come to him again and hopefully, he’ll carry it out the second time,” Said the telepath coming down the steps. Both the elf and hobbit looked to her direction. “Come now, ring bearer you must sleep.”

“I know what I must do,” Frodo said quietly. “It’s just, I’m afraid to do it.”

Galadriel knelt down slightly. “Even the smallest of persons can change the course of the future.”

On that note, Frodo took the ring and himself to bed.

“Good night, my lady,” said the telepath.

“Good night,” replied the queen.

While walking back Frodo asked, “Did you ever look into that thing?”

“Yes, I did,” Lorelei replied gently.

“What did you see? If you don’t mind my asking?”

She hesitated before saying, “I was back in my world. I had a daughter.”

 

In the morning, it was Legolas and Lorelei who awoken first. The men were next, and the hobbits and dwarf tied for last.

Before the fellowship was sent off, Galadriel gave them gifts. For Legolas, the finest bow anyone could own. For Merry and Pippin, daggers of the Normali. For Sam, elven rope made of herein. Nothing was given to Gimli as he did not want anything, but she knew it to be false. She gave him three hairs from her golden head. Lorelei thought the whole exchange cute. Galadriel could not give a greater gift than the one given to him by Arwen. To Frodo, she gave him the light of Ellenîn. Boromir did not want anything. Nothing can be given to Lorelei as truly does not want or does not yet know what she wants. Yet, if she had asked her fifty-eight years ago, she would have said, to be there for her friends as they died.

 

The fellowship made it to the river where they were all given cloaks with a green leaf fasten. “Never before had we clad strangers in the garb of our own people,” said the king. “May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.”

Aragorn stayed behind to talk with the king, while the rest of them went for the boats. As they packed their new canoes to be taken down the river, Legolas took something out of the many pouches. “Lembas,” He clarified to the hobbit onlookers. “Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.”

Lorelei came up to him. “Ooh, I’ll have some of that,” she said, as she ripped off a small piece of the bread and popped it in her mouth.

When the two went away to help pack other boats, Merry asked Pippin, “So, how many did you eat?”

“Four,” He said as if he was ready to burst. The Hobbit then burped.

With everything packed, they split up on the boats. Merry, Pippin, and Boromir in one boat, Aragorn, Sam and Frodo in another, and Legolas, Gimli and Lorelei in another.

Legolas could only smile as Gimli told him what he was given.

They sailed across the river until it joined a bigger one. The fellowship came across a giant rock face at some point. 

Now, they rowed where trees lined the shores.

_ “Everyone, stay vigilant,” _ Lorelei instructed the others. She felt a wicked presence, and she could tell that the others felt it too.  _ “Some dark force draws near.” _

The group had decided to camp for the night and took the boats ashore. Everyone was getting ready to retire into their beddings. All except for Boromir. Aragorn went to go see what he was looking at. A log. No, something was attached to that log, but what? Are those limbs?

“Gollum,” The man decidedly whispered. “He’s been tracking us since morning. I hope he flows down the river,  he is too clever a waterman.”

“And if he lets the enemy to our whereabouts, we’ll likely be crossing into more dangers.” The man of Gondor turned to the ranger. “Istereth is the safer road. You know that. From then we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.”

“There is no strength in ago for that can aid us,” Aragorn advised.

“You were quick enough to trust the elves!” Boromir whisper yelled. “Have you so little faith in your own people?” No answer. “Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. It has courage also, and honor to be found in men, but you will not see that!” The brunette turned away but the blonde grabbed his arm. “You’re afraid. All your life, you have lived in the shadows. Scared of who you are, and what you are.”

The ranger turned away but then leaned in close. “I would not lead the ring with a hundred leaves of your city,” he said cruelly. 

When Aragorn was eighteen, he served under both, the armies of Gondor, and Rohan. This was after he learned of his heritage. He registered into their armies under the name Thorongil. With then, he fought several small wars and gained respect form both kingdoms. Aragorn is 87 now.

Across the camp, Sam asked if Frodo was okay, which he said he was. Yet, he hasn’t eaten at all today, and his gardener knows it.


	5. Traveling Down the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on the river and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a sucky explanation (sorry)

Come morning, they were on the river once more. After getting through another section of the river with cliffs, there stood majestic statues of people. Both of which had a helmet and a hand in front as if to say stop. One had a beard, the other did not. Seeing this, Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder. “Yargoneth,” whispered the rider. “Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.” 

When Boromir looked upon the statues, he scoffed but marveled at the sheer height of them. Everyone did. The three boats sailed right past their massive feet.

The river seemed to narrow as a larger portion of water came into view. Across the lake sat a single gigantic rock. On both sides of it, the water fell. Luckily, there was a beach where the canoes docked. Frodo walked off to think about the fellowship’s next move.

After everyone took camping gear off the boat, Aragon projected, “We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot.” setting his bags down, he said, “We approach Mordor from the north.”

“Oh yes?” asked Gimli, standing up. “Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emin Muir? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks,” the dwarf rolled his r’s. “And after that, it gets even better! Festering stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see.”

“That is our road,” the rider said calmly, picking up his bag. “I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf.” Aragorn was just about to leave when Gimli spoke again.

“Recover my-?!” A growl then escaped his lips.

Legolas thought it over and walked over to the Dunedain who’s taken charge of this quest. “We should leave now,” the elf suggested.

“No,” replied Strider. “Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness.”

“It is not the eastern shore that worries me,” the elven prince stated. “A shadow under threat has been growing in my mind. Lorelei’s felt it too. Something draws near, we can feel it.”

“Now, I guess the question is, where do we go from here?” asked Lorelei, coming up to them. 

“I say, we go to Minas Tirith. Gondor isn’t far from there,” said Boromir. Aragorn sighed. He doesn’t want to go anywhere near Minas Tirith. “It will be the safer option.”

“Denethor and his men cannot be trusted,” Aragorn argued. 

“Oh please,” said the man. “You just don’t want to go to Gondor, do you? Your own people, supposedly.”

Lola sensed a fight about to happen, so she nipped the bud early. “Let the ring bearer decide,” she advised. “Frodo?” 

All looked to the ring bearer. But he was not there. “He has gone off into the wilderness to think,” Lorelei stated. “Don’t worry, he’ll come back. Eventually,” she semi-lied straight through her teeth.

Not long after, Boromir leaves as well, saying he will go collect firewood. Lorelei knew of his true intentions, but let it slide. Frodo can handle it. Hopefully. She heard the man curse Frodo. Then he fell and realized what he had said. The man became fearful of his actions.

Boromir is the only human on the fellowship and he will act as such. Only human. 

Lorelei then felt Frodo see something of the black tower.

Aragorn went off to look for Frodo. He found him under a ruin. Lorelei watched and listened closely as Frodo held out the ring. “Can you protect me from yourself?” He asked the man.

The man of the north walked towards the ring as it called his name. He then stopped, kneeled and curled Frodo’s hand. Concealing the ring. “I would have followed you to the end,” Said the man.

“I know,” replied the hobbit. “Look after the others… Especially Sam. He will not understand.” Aragorn noticed Frodo’s sword glow and he drew his own sword as he stood. Telling him to run.

  
  


“We are all in danger,” Said the telepath with the rest of the group, floating her weapons in the air. “Uruk-hai.”

Sam went off in search of his Friend.

A gigantic army of orcs appeared. Lola, Legolas, and Gimli fought to get near the ruin. Close to a structure, they found Aragorn. The three of them followed him into battle.

As Frodo fled, he saw Pippin and Merry. They too were looking for their hobbit friend. Pippin ushered for him to hide with them, but he only shook his head.

“What’s he doin’?” asked Pippin quietly.

“He’s leaving,” responded Merry in a less quitter tone.

“No!” Said Pippin, coming out to the brush.

“Pippin!” Merry half yelled. The two stood stalk still as orcs came near their direction. “Go Frodo,” he told him. “Go!”

He then turned to the orcs and yelled, “Hey! Hey you! Over here!”

“Hey!” Pippin joined. “You!”

“Over here!”

“It’s working!” Exclaimed Pippin. Merry grabbed his friend and ran.

“I know it’s working. Run!”

 

At this point, Lola didn’t care about preserving her strength. Once she threw a knife, she guided it to strike multiple targets. She launched a second one and it did the same. Aragorn slashed at any orc he saw, sometimes decapitating it. Legolas seamlessly switched from blade to bow, while Gimli swung and threw his ax.

 

Boromir came across the two redheaded hobbits as they ran and tried to protect them. During which, he sounded a horn. He managed to do so for a good portion of fifteen minutes before being shot in the chest with arrows twice.

Making their way through the forest, they heard a horn sound, and rushed to the noise, killing every orc that stood in their path. When they arrived, they saw Boromir on his knees with arrows on his body. An orc with white face paint on stood near him, ready to take the man’s head.

Before the orc could do such a thing, however, Aragorn launched himself at him. The orc fell but was able to get up. The two clashed swords, but the brunette was pushed back onto a tree and kept there by a thrown shield. The orc went in for the kill, but Aragorn dodged and stabbed him in the knee. Angered by this, the orc picked him up, headbutted him and tossed him to the side. The creature threw a dagger at him, but Aragorn swatted it away with his sword.

Before anything else could be done, an unseen force, (most likely Lorelei) pushed the orc telekinetically, so that it hit a tree. She let the body fall to the ground. For extra measure, she threw a knife at its head and pulled it out.

With that orc taken care of, Aragorn rushed to Boromir’s side. 

“They took the little ones,” said the man.

“Stay still,” Aragorn commanded.

“Frodo, where is Frodo?” At this point, Lola came over and leaned over the dying body.

“I let Frodo go,” the brunette whispered. The telepath let it go.

“Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him.”

“The ring is beyond our reach now.”

“If I had the ability to heal others like I myself, I swear that I would save you,” stated Lola.

“Don’t,” he drew in a breath. “Waist your talents on a good for nothing man like me. Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you.”

“No,” Isildur’s heir countered softly. “You fought bravely, and with honor.” Boromir was about to sit up, but Aragorn did not let him. “It is over, the world of men will fall. The world will succumb to darkness. My city will be in ruin.”

“I do not know what strength is like that, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail.”

“Our people” Boromir repeated, breathing started to get heavier now. Weakly he reached for his blade. Seeing this, the brunette put it in his hands and crossed the arm over his chest. “I would have called you, my brother. My captain… My kin.” Tears started to form in Aragorn’s eyes, as did Lola.

It was at this moment, Legolas came over.

Nothing else was said from the dying man. He lay still, eyes open, not moving. With a heavy sigh, Aragorn held the man’s head. “Have peace, son of Gondor.” With that, he kissed the man on the forehead and closed his eyes. Gimli held his head low. The three of them stood in silence for a moment. 

Together, they headed for the boats. They put Boromir’s body on one of the boats before putting it in the water and letting fall off the waterfall.

After everything was packed, Legolas started to push a boat onto the water. “Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.” Then he noticed that no one was putting the other boat in the water, or moving to get on his boat. Aragorn looked over to the other side of the river and sighed. “You mean not to follow them,” the elf guessed. 

“Frodo’s fate, is no longer in our hands,” said Aragorn.

“Then this has all been in vain,” Gimli noticed. “The fellowship has failed.” The three male walked off the shore.

“No,” said Lorelei. “We haven’t failed. Not yet.” The three of them looked at her, their eyes shone defeat. “We should go after the orcs who took Merry and Pippin. We owe it to them.” Next, she walked over to the circle, which enlarged to make room for her.

“She’s right. We shouldn’t allow Merry and Pippin’s lives to be lived out in torment,” Aragorn seconded. “Not while we have strength left.”

Next, the Dunedain walked away from the group. “Leave all that can be spared behind.” The guy sheathed a blade. We travel light.”

To her, her cards and iPod cannot be left behind, thankfully, she had those on hand.

“Let’s hunt some orc,” Aragorn said cooly. Lorelei could only smile and giggle a bit as she saw him run off. She started after him. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other and raced to catch up with the others. Weapons in hand.


	6. Chasing after the Hobbits and meeting the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter's title said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones

Aragorn lay on a rock. “Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent.” the man looked back at the other three. “Hurry!”

Legolas and Lorelei ran side by side. The four of them have been at this running for days now. “Come on Gimli!” Legolas ushered. The dwarf was the farthest from the group as he speed walked. Catching his breath. 

“Three days of this pursuit. No food, no rest-” said the dwarf, breathing heavily.

“Come on you lazy dwarrow!” Lorelei called, “Unless you want to be last, and bested by an elf and a girl!” she teased. All in all, Lorelei seemed fine. She was able to keep up with the males very well. That comment made Gimli pick up the pace.

A few minutes later, the four of them ran close together.

Hours passed, and they had gotten to the same predicament as before. Aragorn in the lead, then Legolas and Lorelei, then Gimli.

When they came down from the rock face, Aragorn picked up something. “Not highly do the leaves of Lothlorien fall.”

Legolas and Lorelei stopped to look at what he had picked up. Seeing what it was, Lola grasped her own pin. “One of them must have taken off their pin somehow,” she observed.

“They may yet be alive,” Legolas inferred.

“Less than a day ahead of us, come on.” With that, the three of them resumed their running, as usual leaving Gimli to catch up to them.

“Come Gimli,” yelled Legolas, turning his head back. “We’re gaining on them.”

“I’m wasted on cross-country,” Gloin seemed to complain. “We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous on a short decision.”

Aragorn stopped on top of rocks. Ahead of them lay a rolling field of grass and rocks. “Rohan,” Strider noted, catching his breath. “Home of the horse lords. There’s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Set’s its will against us.”

Legolas ran ahead by a yard. “Legolas,” Strider called. “What do your elf eyes see?”

“Buricks turn northeast,” replied the woodland prince. Squinting a little, he said, “Now they are taking the hobbits to Isengard!”

 

The next day they were still running. 

Legolas stopped. “The red sun rises, blood has been spilled last night,”

But then, Aragorn stopped, so did everyone else. There was a rumbling sound and it’s getting louder. Realizing what it was, the group ran to the cover of rocks. All of a sudden, a battalion rode past them.

As soon as they left, the group popped out and Aragorn projected, “Riders of Rohan! Why do you stray from the marsh?”

To that, the men turned their horses around and circled the group, who was now back to back with each other. The men of Rohan aimed their spears at them. All of them wore armor and helmets that seemed a bit tall for their heads.

Next, a man rode forward and asked, “What business does a lady, a man, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!” 

“Give me your name horse master,” told Gimli, “and I shall give you mine.” The man came off of his horse and stepped closer to Gimli.

_ “That may not have been the best approach Gimli,”  _ Lola advised to him telepathically.

“I would cut off your head, dwarf,” Said he. “If it stood a little higher off the ground.”

At that comment, Legolas quickly took out an arrow and aimed it at the man saying, “You would die before your stroke fell.”

All the guards raised their spears. Before the situation could escalate, Aragorn put his hand on the bow and lowered it.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn,” he started. “This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas, prince of the woodland realm, and Lorelei of Rivendell.” Turning to the man he said, “We are friends of Rohan and of your king Theoden.”

“Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe,” advised the man. He then lifted off his helmet. “Not even his own kin.” At the lifting of his helmet, the rest of the men lifted their spears. “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands.” He paused. “My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we were banished. The white wizard is cunning.” The man started to wander as he said, “He walks here and there they say. There’s an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets.”

“We are no spies,” Aragorn said. “We’ve been tracking a group of Uruk-hai across the plain. They’ve taken two of our friends captive.”

“The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night.”

“They took two hobbits,” Gimli informed. “Did ya see two hobbits with ‘em?”

“They would be small. Only children in your eyes,” the Dunedain added.

The man shook his head slightly. “We left none alive.” He then pointed to a smoking heap. “We piled the carcasses and burned them.”

“Dead?” Gimli wanted to confirm.

“I am sorry,” Said the man. Legolas, Lorelei, Gimli, and Aragorn looked to be deeply saddened by this, as they studied the ground. But in her heart, she knew they were not dead. Their life force is faint, but it is concealed by something. The man whistled. “Asofa, Eron.” Two horses stepped forward, and the man grabbed the reins. “May these horses bear you in better fortune, former masters.” The man put his helmet back on and mounted his horse saying, “farewell, look for your friends, but do not trust or hope. It has forsaken these lands. Let’s go.”

 

With that, the huge company of men left them, small group. After they all left, this half of the fellowship mounted the horses. Aragorn and Lorelei on one horse, and Legolas and Gimli on the other. Together, they continued towards the smoke.

They did indeed pile up a bunch of those monsters and burn them. 

Digging through the pile, Gimli found something. “It’s one of their belts.”

Legolas muttered a small elvish prayer while Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled in anguish as he fell on his knees.

Lorelei was sitting cross-legged. Soon, she began to levitate. The telepath searched the lands for any trace of the hobbits. They were here. Getting onto the ground, she looked and pointed in the direction she felt they went. Then glanced at the elf.

Noticing this, Legolas signed, “Are you sure?”

She nodded. Aragorn and Gimli didn’t notice her point, but Aragorn noticed signs of a struggle in the ground and Gimli noticed him notice something.

“A hobbit lay here,” touching the ground he said, “And the other…” he paused. Moving forward by an inch he said, “they crawled… their hands were bound.” Standing up, Aragorn followed the tracks. The others followed him. Spotting a bit of rope, he picked it up, saying, “and their bonds were cut.” He kept walking. “They ran over here, and were followed.” Aragorn quickened his pace. “They ran away from the battle,” looking up, he sighed, “And right into Fangorn forest.”

Legolas looked to the telepath. She was pointing at the forest. Now, she smiled and shrugged at him.

“Fangorn,” Gimli half whispered. “What kind of madness drove them there?”

 

Now moving through the forest, they continued the search. Lorelei felt something. “There was an Ent,” she said out loud. “That’s what the strange tracks are.”

“This forest is old, very old, and full of anger,” Legolas told them. Some strange noise could be heard from the trees. Gimli readied his ax. “The trees are speaking g to each other.”

Without even looking at him, Lorelei thought to him,  _ “Gimli lower your ax _ .” He did.

The telepath could sense something was off. She signed to Legolas, “Someone or something is watching us.”

The elf walked around the roots quickly. “Aragorn, nan no enas,” (something’s out there).

The ranger came up to him. “Nan kin e?” (What do you see?). Legolas looked to Lorelei who said, “The white wizard approaches.”

“Do not let him speak, or he’ll put a spell on us,” Strider advised. Everyone readied their weapons. “Let’s be quick.”

Gimli was the first to attack, he threw his ax, but it was destroyed. Legolas shot an arrow but to no avail. Aragorn’s sword became very hot. Lorelei was about to throw a knife, but soon realized that it would be futile, and soon recognized who it was, and smiled. The light was too blinding, so the four of them shielded their eyes a little.

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits,” the wizard said.  He sounded like Saruman, but also maybe someone else.

“Where are they?” asked Aragorn, still keeping his guard up.

“They passed this way,” the white light told them. “They met someone they did not expect.”

“The ent,” Lorelei said to herself. “And yourself?”

“Does that comfort you?” the blinding light asked.

“Who are you?” Strider asked. 

_ “That’s kind of a stupid question,”  _ Lorelei thought to herself.  _ “Either he is the white wizard, or he isn’t. The first option is highly likely.” _

“Show yourself!” the Dunedain commanded. 

The blinding light diminished to reveal Gandalf.

“It cannot be,” Aragorn muttered. The three members of the group behind the man bowed to the wizard.

Legolas rose. “My apologies, I mistook you for Saruman.”

“I am Saruman,” the wizard stated plainly. “Or rather, Saruman as he should be.”

“You fell.” The brunette still couldn’t believe it. The two still kneeling rose.

“Through fire and water,” Gandalf flashbacked. “From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside… Darkness took me, and I stayed out of thought and time. The stars wield n end, and every day was a shock in the life page of the earth. I was not gone yet. I felt life again. I was sent back until my task is done.”

“Gandalf,” said Aragorn, still quiet as a mouse.

“Gandalf?” asked the wizard as if he did not know his own name. “Yes,” he said after a moment of thought. He then muttered something, Lorelei didn’t bother to hear. Aragorn nodded. “Gandalf the Grey, that was my name.”

“Gandalf,” Gimli repeated.

“I am Gandalf the White, and I’ve come back to you now,” the wizard continued. 

Legolas could only smile.

“I thought I faintly felt your presence,” said Lorelei, stepping forward. “But it was too faint, that I could not be sure.”

“You felt him and you didn’t tell us?” asked Aragorn, quickly turning around to face the telepath, making his shoulder-length hair whip around.

“As I said, it was too faint to be sure,” Lola stood her ground.

“It does not matter,” said Gandalf. “Come.” They all followed the wizard, now with grey robes around his white ones, in a single file line. “You must travel to Edoras.”

“Edoras? That is no short distance,” Gimli noted.

“We hear of trouble in Rohan,” Aragorn stated. “The king growls ill.”

“Yes, and it will not be easily cured,” the white wizard admitted.

“Then we have run all this way for nothing,” The dwarf said. “Only to leave those poor hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, tree infested-“

“Do stop talking Gimli,” Lorelei advised. “The trees can hear you.”

Just then, the trees grumbled. “Ah,” The dwarf caught himself. “I mean, charming, quite charming, forest.”

“It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin into Fangorn,” the white wizard told them, as he stopped and turned towards the dwarf. “A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.”

“In one thing you have not changed my friend,” Aragorn noted allowed. The wizard hummed in question as to his statement. “You speak in riddles.”

The wind swayed for a moment. The trees whispers were softer. “A thing is about to happen,” the old wizard stated. “Something, that has not happened since the old age… the ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong.”

“Strong?” Gimli questioned. “Well, that’s good.” Almost fearfully, the dwarf looked around.

“So stop your fretting master dwarf!” The wizard then resumed his path and the others followed. “Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.”

“This new Gandalf’s more grumpy than the old one,” Gimli thought out loud.

Lorelei just rolled her eyes.

 

The five of them left the forest, and back to where they left their horses. The white wizard whistled twice, and a beautiful white horse neighed and galloped towards them. “Shadowfax, the lord of all horses,” Gandalf stated, walking towards the animal, petting it. “He has been my friend for many centuries.”

Five of them mounted the horses. Gandalf rode Shadowfax bareback, while the other four went into the same groups when they last rode the horses. Gandalf put on grey robes over his white ones to conceal his new self. Together, they rode fast to Rohan. 

They stopped for the night. Gandalf and Aragorn had a conversation. Lorelei didn’t bother to hear it, she just wanted sleep to come to her.


	7. Edoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's also a tad bit shorter

They arrived at Edoras, a kingdom on a hill. Commoner houses lined the lower part, while the mansion sat on the top. As they neared the gate, a flag flew off its pole and into the air. It landed right beside Aragorn as he approached. It had red lines on the horizontal sides, with black as the background, and a white horse outlined in gold.

As they rode in, people stared. Aragorn looked ahead and spotted a blonde girl dressed in white.

“You’ll find more cheer in a graveyard,” Gimli noted quietly.

The five members of the company found a place to put their horses and dismounted. They walked up to the steps to the mansion but were stopped by the guards.

“I cannot allow before king Theoden so armed,” informed who seemed to be the captain of the guard. “By order of Grima Wormtongue.”

Gandalf nodded to the group and they relinquished their weapons. Most of them anyway. Or at least most of Lorelei’s. Noticing that she still had some weapons, Gandalf gave her a stern look.

“Fine,” she sighed, handing the men all of her knives and shurikens she didn’t give them. _“I don’t need them anyway,”_ she thought to Gandalf.

 _“I know,”_ the wizard responded.

The captain of the guard gave the wizard a look. “Your staff.”

“Mm? You would not part an old man from his walking stick.”

Reluctantly, the guard let them in. Gandalf took Legolas’s arm and used the staff as a walking stick.

As they entered, two figures came into view. A dark-haired man who looked like an uglier version of Loki, and an almost decrepit looking man with long white hair. The dark-haired one must be Grima Wormtongue, while the other must be the king.

“My lord,” whispered Wormtongue, “Gandalf the Grey is coming.”

The doors were shut behind the group. Other men in the room stalked them. Wormtongue whispered something else into his ear before Gandalf spoke. “The courtesy of your hall is some of lessened of late, Theoden King.”

“He’s not welcome,” Gima whispered to the king, louder than the previous whisper.

The king looked at the group weakly. “Why… should I welcome you?” he asked. “Gandalf Stormcrow.”

“A just question my liege,” the worm of a man said to him. “Late is the hour with which this conjurer chooses to appear,” he addressed the group.

 _“He reminds me of that man from Laketown,”_ Lola telepathically said to Legolas. _“What was his name? Alfrid?”_

 _“He does have a certain manipulative quality to him, but he is worse than Alfrid,”_ Legolas seconded.

As they talked Wormtongue came up to them saying that they are not welcome. “Be Silenced. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to mandate crude words from a witless worm.” The wizard raised his staff at him, and he walked backward.

“Stop,” said the worm, backing away. “I told you to take the wizard’s staff.” Before any of the stalkers could get to them, Lorelei froze them in place. “What are you doing? Get the staff!”

“We, uh, can’t move, m’lord,” one of the cronies said.

“What do you mean you can’t move of course you can move, now go.”

They still didn’t move, and Wormtongue was getting angrier by the second. He was about to slap one of them when the telepath spoke.

“I assure you, _snake,_ they cannot move,” Lorelei told the man. She froze him. "And neither it seems, can you."

“Whoever can move, grab her!” No one moved for fear of what she might do to them. 

“Someone do something!” The snake shrieked. “Do something you imbeciles.” 

Lorelei walked towards the man with the blankets of faces. “For people like you,” she said. “I don’t need to do much to take you down. Now, all you can do is watch. Rhetorical question, because I don’t care: How’s it feel?”

This part of her she doesn’t always bring out. This side is cold and cruel. Her eyes slightly glow with dark and slightly murderous intent. If she didn’t scare the male members of the fellowship before, she does now.

Gandalf took this opportunity to walk over to the king. “Theoden, son of Thengel. For too long you’ve sat in the shadows. Let me heal you.” He started a spell, but the king just laughed.

“Hahahahahahaha You hold no power here, Gandalf the Grey. Hahahaha,” The king continued laughing until Gandalf shed his grey robes to reveal his white ones.

“I implore you, Saruman has poisoned this drought from our world.”

It was at this point that the young girl they say from outside come rushing in to stop Gandalf. Lorelei didn’t stop her, but Aragorn did. Holding her arms.

The king was knocked back into his throne. Saruman spoke from the man’s lips. “If I go, he dies.”

“You will not kill me, you will not kill him,” Gandalf said, inching forward slightly.

The possessed king resisted the staff and leaned forward a bit. “Rohan is mine.”

“Begone,” the new white wizard said, moving his staff closer, knocking the body back into the throne.

The king yelled and ran forward, but was knocked back. That alone pushed Saruman out of him. The girl, (Lola looked into her mind to find out who she was), Eowyn, rushed to her uncle. Lorelei also learned that the man they encountered with the gigantic company of men was Eomer, her brother. Furthermore, the king’s son, Theodred, is dead, and the king has yet to realize it.

Color started to return to his face and eyes, his hair grew shorter and the color returned to there too. “I know your face,” Theoden said to her, whose eyes had begun to tear up. “Eowyn.” She smiled and held his cheeks.

Lorelei relaxed her hold on everyone except Wormtongue.

“Gandalf,” the king continued.

“You can breathe free air again my lord,” stated the wizard. With the help of Eowyn, Theoden King stood. He looked at and studied his hands. “Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.”

One of the guards came up to him holding his sword in its hilt. Theoden reached out to touch the weapon, then he held the handle in his hands. Next, he slowly drew out the sword. He held it up and examined it, before turning his gaze to a frozen Wormtongue.

“Throw him out,” commanded the king. Lola relinquished his hold on the puny man as two guards took hold of him. They dragged him out of the room and threw him down the steps. A crowd had gathered at the base.

“I’ve only ever served you, my lord,” Wormtongue tried to reason with the king as he walked down the steps. Blood could be seen from the snake’s mouth as he backed away.

“Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast.” The king was about to strike him down when Aragorn stopped him.

“No my lord,” the Dunedain said after holding his sword. “Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account.”

The king stopped struggling to get his sword back. Aragorn offered up a hand to the snake, but the snake only spat in it. He then got up and ran. Screaming to the crowd, “Get out of my way!”

 _“You should have let him kill him,”_ Lorelei advised Aragorn telepathically.

“Hail, Theoden King!” Aragorn yelled, ignoring Lola. Everyone in front of the king kneeled, including Aragorn.

Yet, the king felt as if something was missing. “Where is Theodred?” He asked softly. “Where is my son?”

The king learned of his son’s passing and held a funeral. All the people surrounded the soldiers as they carried the prince’s body on a stretcher to bury.

They carried him outside the walls to where his tomb awaited him. It was the same tomb of his forefathers. Eowyn awaited for him there.

Everyone followed the soldiers, including Gandalf and the others.

A little girl put a special bouquet of flowers on his grave. The flowers that were put on his forefathers' graves when they died.

All of a sudden, Éowyn sang a song in Rohirrim. (Old English). It was sweet yet a little harsh sounding.

 

Théoden and Gandalf were the only ones left. The wizard was the one to see two children on a horse. The boy had just passed out and fell to the ground.

 

The small company along with Eowyn, the king, and the two children sat in the throne room. The two kids were wandering outside the gate with no parents. Eowyn gave them food. Theoden had his left hand over his face

“They had no warning,” explained Eowyn, standing up. “They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Vestfold. Burning as they go.”

Aragorn, Legolas, and Lorelei shared a look, while Gimli focused on the food. Legolas was not eating, as he sometimes didn’t need to. Aragorn ate some, and so did Lorelei.

“Where is mama?” the girl asked. She was quietly hushed by Eowyn as if to say it was alright, as she put a cloak over the girl’s body.

Gandalf, sitting next to the king on his throne gestured to the children. “This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman put forth. All the more potent if people are driven mad by fear of Sauron. Why not meet him head-on?” The wizard put a reassuring hand on his wrist. “Leave your women and children, and fight!”

“You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak,” Aragorn informed. “Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.” At this, Theoden got up.

“They will be 300 leagues from here by now.” He started pacing.

“I can help with that,” Lorelei offered. “I can talk to them from that distance… If I can talk to Gandalf from Dale as he is in Khazad-Dum. This shall be no different.”

“What are you?” asked Theoden.

“I am a mutant. You don’t need to know what that means,” responded Lorelei.

“Eomer cannot help us,” the king decided, letting Lola’s comment go. “I know what it is you want of me,” he turned to Gandalf. “But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.”

Just as Aragorn was about to smoke his pipe, he said, “Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not. You should at least have Lorelei call your nephew and his men back to you.”

“When last I looked, it was Theoden, not Aragorn, who was king of Rohan,” Aragorn said nothing. There was a solid silence in the room save for Gimli drinking ale and burping.

“Then what is the King’s decision?” asked Gandalf, now getting up from his seat.

“Empty the city,” said he.


	8. The journey to Helm's Deep

The guards left the room at once to inform their captain of the king’s decision. On horseback, they rode the city. “By order of the king, the city must empty,” said the captain. “We make for the refuge of Helm’s Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only the provisions you need.” Around them, everyone was packing. Everyone except the broken fellowship. Gandalf had just left.

Lorelei found Eowyn practicing with a sword. The telepath smiled. Later when they readied the horses, one was being quite rowdy. Aragorn thought to calm it down with Sindarin. It worked. Éowyn, mildly astonished that he spoke elvish, told him that it was her cousin’s horse. Thinking that the creature had seen too many battles, the ranger ordered it be set free.

After the people packed what they could, they trekked onto Helms Deep. It reminded Lorelei and Legolas of when Bard moved his people from Lake Town to Dale after the desolation of Smaug. Except, there is danger instead of security on the rise. Gloin was just in the middle of describing dwarf women to Eowyn. All of a sudden the horse he was on galloped and the dwarf fell off.

“No need to worry, it was intentional,” said Gimli. Eowyn laughed as she helped the dwarrow up. The girl smiled at Aragorn, but he did not return it. His mind was elsewhere. When she came up to him to see what was the matter, she saw a necklace. Eowyn asked him about the woman who gave it to her.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Lorelei were having their own conversation. She was listening to Yo-Yo Ma a bit loudly to drown out all the humans’ thoughts. Knowing that she can still hear him due to her super hearing, he asked in a normal volume, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Legolas.” The telepath replied. “You know how I don’t like to be in massive crowds.”

“But that’s not just it, is it?” The two walked side by side like always. Their horse walking behind them.

The telepath paused for a second. “No, no it’s not. Wormtongue is a stain in humanity, I don’t get why Aragorn didn’t let the king kill him.”

“So then why didn’t you kill him?” asked the elf.

“Because some men deserve death. Some, deserve torture beyond death.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“Alright, look,” Lorelei stopped completely. After a step so did Legolas. He turned back to her. Aragorn noticed this too and stopped. His conversation with Eowyn was over. “Have I, told you about what happened to me growing up? I have, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have,” Legolas sighed. “You’ll get the chance to kill him later,” he signed.

“Is everything alright?” asked Eowyn, her voice kind and gentle.

“Everything’s fine, Goldilocks,” the telepath said to her, quickening her pace.

Aragorn looked to Legolas for an answer. “It’s not my place to say,” responded the elf. Eowyn was about to go after the telepath when Legolas grabbed her arm. She turned back to him as he shook his head.

A few hours later, the caravan had stopped. Éowyn had made some stew. Gimli declines the offer to taste it, so she brought it to Aragorn, who sat next to Lorelei. “It’s good,” he told the blonde. But in actuality, it wasn’t. This amused Lorelei greatly. He is not willing to tell her the truth.

“Really?” She asked hopefully. “Good.” She then turned to Lola. “Would you like some?”

The telepath pursed her lips. “You know, I wish I could, but I’m already full on Lamlass bread.”

“Oh, okay.” With that, she started walking away. Aragorn took this chance to pour out the liquid, but abruptly stopped when she turned around. “My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken.”

“King Théoden was in good memory. He was only a small child at the time,” Aragorn informed her. Secretly wishing her gone so that he can pour the rest of the stew out. She knelt down and said, “Then you must be at least sixty.” He shook his head. “Seventy?” No answer. “You cannot be eighty.”

“Eighty-seven,” Strider Said finally.

“You know,” Said Lorelei. “I am just six years older than him.”

Éowyn stood. “You both are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend.”

“There are few of us left. The northern kingdom was destroyed long ago.”

“I’m sorry,” she paused. “Please eat.” Aragorn sucked it up and ate her stew.

“You know, I’m not actually one of the Dunedain,” The telepath admitted.

“Then how have you lived so long?”

“I-,” Lola struggles to find the right words. “I have this ability to self-heal.” She took out a knife and said, “It would be better if I showed you.” Éowyn was about to grab the knife out of her hands, for fear of what she might do, but the princess was too late. The woman had slit her wrist. In just a few seconds, the blood disappeared and the wound closed. Éowyn’s face was priceless.

That night, Aragorn could not sleep. Arwen was on his mind. He was remembering their time together. Before the fellowship left on this journey. The elleth was heavy on his mind throughout the morning.

 

Something felt wrong. Lorelei felt like she was being watched. She turned off her iPod and put it away. The caravan had stopped for a break, and she along with two scouts, encountered an orc scout on the rocks with a warg. She handed one of them her bag. “Go tell the others and bring this bag to Eowyn!” she shouted to the men as she yanked the beasts out of the air as they leaped down. Reluctantly, the guards took the bag and went back to warn the king.

Seeing that they went in the opposite direction they were supposed to, Legolas ran towards Lorelei to find her throwing a warg off the cliff telekinetically. “There’s bound to be more,” said she, throwing a kunai knife at the orc, and then calling it back after it went straight to its head. As if right on cue, warg riders could be seen heading straight towards them. Legolas readied his bow while Lorelei levitated all of her weapons. Together, they fended off some of them as men on horses came. Both sides clashed with each other. It looked like total chaos.

At one point, Gimli was crushed by a warg, then an orc, then another warg. Lorelei grunted as she levitated all three carcasses off of the dwarf.

Later, Lola saw Aragorn being dragged by a warg. They were about to go off the cliff. She stopped them in mid-air. “Can you get yourself free?” she asked.

“I can try,” Aragorn said, struggling. “Look out!”

An orc arrow came right near her face when she didn’t even turn to stop it. Then, another one, and another one, and another one, and another, and another. Four more came at her, but she stopped them. Struggle could be seen on her face as she tried to keep it all from doing something. Aragorn still wasn’t able to get his wrist free. Then suddenly, a warg and a rider came at her, she managed to stop them, and let out a yell. Her body began to shake. She can’t keep this up for much longer. Right as he got himself free, another orc and warg came for her. With a mighty yell, she moved all ten arrows from her to the orc and warg. Killing them instantly. She wasn’t paying attention as another warg came for Aragorn. The two had fallen into the water, and Lorelei was stabbed in the back with the weapon of its rider. She too fell.

When the chaos was over, Legolas and Gimli search for their friends, even yelling out their names. Then they came upon a laughing orc. “Tell us what happened to our friends!” Gimli demanded.

The orc just laughed. “They're dead.” Said he.

“You lie!” The elf claimed.

“They took a little tumble off the cliff.” Legolas killed the orc before rushing to the cliff. He searched and searched the ravine. No sign of them, save for Aragorn’s pendant was left.

“Damn it!” The woodland prince cursed under his breath. He and Gimli held a small moment of silence for there two friends.

“We must keep moving,” The king spoke. “Leave the dead.”

Reluctantly, the two left with the rest of the soldiers onto Helm’s Deep.

 

Upon getting there, Éowyn rushed up to her uncle. “So few of you have returned,” she noticed. “We are safe,” The king responded, getting off his horse. “And we paid for it with many lives.”

Gimli decided to break the news to the girl. “My lady,” he said.

“Lord Aragorn?” She questioned. “Where is he?”

“Fell,” replied the dwarf. This response hit her hard.

“What of Lorelei? I have her bag, I-“ “She too fell,” Gimli told her. Both of them gone? This was hard to bear.

“Her bag,” Legolas said, walking up to her with heavy and quick steps. “Give it to me.” Not wanting to fight with an elf, she gave it up. The elf went somewhere private and took out Lorelei’s iPod, and played some of the songs. Lorelei can’t be too far behind. She has the healing factor. She can get back to him with her telepathic ability. But what of Aragorn? How can he survive when he dropped his pendant? “ _Where are you, Lola?”_ Legolas called to her, not knowing if she could hear him.


	9. Helm's Deep, preparing for battle

When Aragorn came to, he noticed Lorelei had a dagger in her chest. He began to mourn his friend when he remembered what she had done with her wrist in his and Éowyn’s presence. 

If she can self heal, then what’s stopping her? Could it be the weapon in her chest? Quickly, he turned her over to the side and carefully removed the blade. Nothing happened for a few seconds and Aragorn was beginning to lose hope. But then, he saw the blood disappear.  

Lorelei gasped and sat up quickly. She sat still, searching through her mind what had happened. Then her eyes adopted the look of horror. But, she saw Aragorn kneeling right beside her. “Aragorn. Oh, thank the gods.”

“Welcome back, Lola,” Said the rider. He helped her off the ground. “Come, we must get to Helms Deep.” He got on the horse first and helped the lady up. Together, they rode to their only destination.

_ “Where are you, Lola?” _ Called a voice. It was Legolas’s. 

_ “I will come back to you,” _ she told him. After a while of awkward silence, she spoke aloud. “I don’t think you’ve ever called me Lola before,” the telepath noted. The two rode hard and fast on their shared horse. 

“Maybe, Why?” Isildur’s heir asked.

“I don’t know, it’s just, you’ve always called me by my actual name.”

“I can switch back if you want.”

“No, you can use both.”

After a long moment of silence, he asked, “What were you talking to Legolas about?”

“Why I didn’t want you to let that snake leave with his life.”

“And why is that?”

“He’s a stain in humanity. Manipulating the king like that.”

“And what of it?”

“It just reminded me of the childhood I never got to have,” Aragorn said nothing, remembering back to the beginning of the journey what she had said about her upbringing. “When I was six, I developed my telepathy, I was at a funeral after party for crying out loud. My brother found me huddled in the corner scared for my life. Then a week later, I developed my telekinesis. People never treated me the same since then, except for Clint, and my mother. Then, when I was nine, someone called the Mutant Response Division on me.”

“What’s the-“

“It’s basically a task force that’s only job is to jail and maybe experiment on mutants?”

“Experiment on?”

“Do things too, like injecting different things into your system, stabbing you, doing, all sorts of things… anyway, they sold me to some organization and those guys, they, they-they, conditioned me, trained me to use my powers and to be able to kill with them. When teaching me languages, I had to get everything right, or else, they would beat me. They had a device that blocked my powers. They would drill certain types of moves into my head if I did it wrong, we would go again, and again, and again. They made me into a weapon they could use until I couldn’t be used anymore. There were men like Wormtongue that controlled me. Manipulative selfish bastards.

“I escaped once when I was 14, and with a friend who’s in the same predicament as me. But then we got caught, and even though it was my idea, they killed her, instead of me… I truly escaped from them what I was 16. Found my brother, and the two of us were practically inseparable ever since. Except for when I came into this world.”

Aragorn had nothing to say. What could he? But he felt like he maybe should say something. Right?

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine.”

They were about to make it across a certain point in the plain, but they saw a massive army and decided to go another way.

A few hours later, they made it. People in the streets looked at them amazed. As they dismounted the horse, Gimli came running up to them. Hugging them both.

“Where’s the king?” Asked Aragorn. Gimli showed them up to the castle. There, they found Legolas.

“Legolas!” She screamed. The elf and mutant ran towards each other and embraced each other tightly. They stayed like that for a good few seconds before bringing their foreheads together, still embracing.

“You’re late. I was beginning to worry,” Said the elf. He knows, oh he knows, that she has the healing factor, and that she can handle herself. 

“It’s okay,” Said the mutant. “I’m back.”

Legolas turned to Aragorn and said, “You look terrible.”

Aragorn could only smile.

Pretty soon, Eowyn looked their way, but she stopped when she saw Legolas give him his pendant back. The elf admitted to her that he had her bag, but then put it down near the wall, where Éowyn was.

“Eowyn!” Lola called, walking up to her. “Can you get me my bag?”

“Yes,” Said She. She looked around for it for just a moment. “Here it is.”

“Thank you so much!” With that, she strung it over her shoulders and walked towards Aragorn. Together, the two left in search of the king.

“Why does she love that bag so much?” Eowyn asked Legolas as she walked up to him.

“The contents of that bag are somethings that she holds very dear to her. In that bag are three things from her world that she will never find here.”

“What do you mean by her world?”

It took Legolas about two hours to explain to Eowyn where she came from, and how she got here.

 

In the throne room:

“A Great host you say?” asked the king.

“All of Isengard is-,” Aragorn responded

“How many?”

“Ten thousand strong, at least,” Said Lola.

“Ten thousand?” Theoden asked in astonishment.

“It is an army bred for a single purpose,” Aragorn continued. The king dare not ask the purpose. “To destroy the world of men.”

Lorelei let that sink in for a moment before saying, “They will be here by nightfall,” Lorelei advised.

“Let them come,” replied the king, as he walked to his captain of the guard. The bigger half of the Fellowship went with him.

 

“I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready,” commanded the king as they moved through the cobblestone streets

With that command, the captain went off in search.

Theoden and the small company went outside the wall. “We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburn.”

“This is no rabble of mindless orcs,” Gimli advised. “These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad.”

The king walked up to him saying, “I have fought many wars master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep.” He then went back inside and the others followed. Lorelei put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Upon getting on top of the wall, the Theoden King said, “They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman’s hordes will pillage and burn. You’ve seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt, within these walls, we will outlast them.”

“They do not come to destroy Rohan’s crops or villages, they come to destroy its people. Down to the last child,” Aragorn countered.

The king walked back to him and grabbed his collar. “What shall you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance.” He then resumed his original path.

“Send out riders, My lord,” Aragorn pleaded. “You must call for aid.”

Theoden walked back again. “And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead.”

Strider hesitated for a second before answering, “Gondor will answer.”

“Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westphall fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in all around us? Where was Gon-“ he stopped. “No my lord Aragorn, we are alone.”

The king left them and headed up the steps. “Get the women and children inside the caves,” he commanded his captain.

“We need more time to lay down provisions,” the captain countered.

“There is no time! War is upon us,” the two of them disappeared into the building.

“Secure the gate,” the captain told a soldier.

 

And so, all the women and children were ushered into the massive cave system. 

Lorelei went to rest a bit while Aragorn walked along the city. Telling the guards they needed to put provisions along the walls.

The soldiers took every able willing man and young lad. These men were to be trained and given swords or any other weapon.

Curious, the telepath went to her friends to see what they would make of this.

“Farmers, farriers, stable boys, these are no soldiers,” Aragorn noted.

“Most have seen too many winters,” Gimli added.

“Or too few,” Legolas put in.

“Three of them are just fourteen,” Lorelei interjected.

“Look at them.” The elf continued. “They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.” All the soldiers heard that and turned towards Legolas. “Boi ah hoon (And they should be). Neled  hoth (three hundred), Dan caen meneg (against ten thousand?)

“Benieth ar hoon, an mar ne me Edoras, (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras).” Said Aragorn.

“Aragorn, le din Dagor en uri ator in. (They cannot win this fight).” The elf stepped back. “Naca daka thi er! (They are all going to die!)”

“Then I shall die as one of them!” The rider yelled. The Dunedain went back to the soldiers. Legolas was about to go after him, but Lorelei stopped him.

“Let him go,” she said. She then dragged him off. “Come, we must be getting ready.”

 


	10. The Battle at Helm's Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Battle of The Two Towers

Night had fallen, and the minisquil company was gearing up for battle.

Lola was just laughing at Gimli when she abruptly stopped. “Elves,” She said quietly.

“What?” asked Aragorn.

Just then, a horn sounded. “That is no orc horn,” Legolas stated.

The four of them looked at each other before jogging up the steps to the outside.

When they got there, a gigantic army of elves stood before them and Theoden King. They wanted to honor an old alliance.

Aragorn hugged the leader, saying, “Haldir. You are most welcome.”

Legolas and Haldir put a hand on the others shoulder.

Lorelei put her hand over her chest and bowed slightly. The elven leader did the same.

Now that greetings were over and done with, Haldir told the king. “We are proud to fight alongside men once more.”

 

Everyone took places on the wall. The small group stayed together.

Finally, the Uruk-hai army had come. Marching slowly as the thunder cracked.

“Show them no mercy, as you shall receive none!” Aragorn instructed in Sindarin, moving across the top of the wall.

Suddenly, the horde stopped, by order of an Uruk-hai who’s perched himself on a rock.

“What’s happening out there?” Asked Gimli, as he is too short to see beyond the barrier of the wall. 

“Would you like us to describe it to you?” asked Legolas. “Or find you a box?”

To that, the dwarf laughed.

The leader roared. As the horde banged their weapons on the ground like a metronome, everyone readied their weapons.

The horde chanted something in black speech. One single man let his arrow fly. That initiated the battle.

“So it begins,” the king said quietly.

Once they got close enough, Aragorn told the elves to release their arrows. The neck and parts of their arms were the best places to hit. Pretty soon, Theoden King ordered his archers to fire. All the while, Gimli waited anxiously to fight.

Then, ladders were hoisted up. The orc army climbed the wall. “Swords!” Aragorn yelled, and the elven army switched to their swords. 

Before the battle, Gimli and Legolas have initiated a competition. The two counted aloud as they battled with the orcs.

Gimli was on seven when Legolas was already on nineteen. Hearing this, the dwarf stepped up his game. Minutes passed. As he killed orcs one by one, Gimli counted. He was almost to twenty by now.

Meanwhile, Lorelei cut any orc that came within ten feet of her.

Across the way, Orcs marched to the main wooden gate. Noticing this, Aragorn ordered elves to fire at them.

“Is this all you can conjure Saruman?” The king asked too soon.

An explosion happened at one of the metal gates on the right side of the wall. Rock shot out in all directions, making a big gap and allowing the Uruk-hai to enter the city. Aragorn fell, but he survived. Some of the rubles fell upon the orcs.

A lot of men threw spears and rocks at the horde before retreating behind wooden folds on the top of the wall.

On the left side, the orcs were only being picked off slightly. Seeing this, Lorelei decided to get down there and stop them. The Uruk-hai halted in confusion. Taking the chance, the telekinetic used her powers and pushed back the army. Pushing most of them off the bridge. The ones that stayed were crushed by the force of their own armor pushing inwards onto themselves.

Seeing that Aragorn was on the ground, Gimli jumped to join him. The dwarf shouted his name as he leaped onto an orc, killing it with his ax.

A small troop of elves appeared behind the true king of Gondor. He ordered them to fire, they did. Most of the orcs coming in went down. The man then yelled charge as he led them into battle.

The Uruk-hai filed in and readied spears to be met with their bodies. Most of the elvish army pushed past them.

Seeing that they had breached the wall, Legolas stole a shield and rode it as the almost circular piece of metal slid down the stairs. The elf fired at every orc he could see.

All the while, the king just stood there, looking at all the chaos. His personal guard standing behind him.

“Aragorn!” Haldir yelled, “Fall back to the king! Get out of there!” 

“To the keep!” yelled Aragorn, after slashing at a few orcs. Elves fled the scene.

Legolas and another elf had to pick Gimli up and physically carry him to there, as he didn’t want to leave the fight so soon.

Haldir was just stabbed in the side. He felt hazy for a moment and looked back at all the fleeing soldiers heading for the keep. The elf did not notice when an Uruk-hai stabbed him in the back. His last moments were spent in Aragorn’s arms. He didn’t have any last words. 

As soon as he realized Haldir was dead, Aragorn ran at the orcs, killing them. He then pushed a ladder backward and rode it as it fell.

Back at the gate, Lorelei was still holding the line. She even chucked their tree of a battering ram at the army. 

More came and she ripped their shields from their hands. In the next instant, Lola made all of their weapons turn against them. The only thing to do now to stop them from coming this way was to break the bridge.

As soon as she leaped high into the air, she made one motion with her hands. Willing the bridge to break and fall. Aragorn and Gimli crept out of the side door to join her, not knowing of the bridge’s demise. Gimli was tossed but soon regretted it.

Lorelei then flew herself and the other two over to the horde and threw every weapon she had plus the weapons of the fallen orcs at the Uruk-hai across the mote. Once she landed, she made one of the biggest spinning mandalas she’s ever done.

The trio spread out.

The Uruk-hai fired a giant hook from a barista and pulled. As they did, ladders started going up with orcs already on them. Soon, more ladders appeared at different points in the wall.

Seeing this, and with a new quiver of arrows, Legolas shot one of the ropes with an arrow and made the ladder fall. It crushed all of the horde standing below it.

_ “Lorelei, get out of there,”  _ she heard Legolas think. She dared look back, Legolas had just shot an arrow at a ladder. She was too distracted by getting back, that she forgot to notice an orc stabbing her in the back, and another one stabbing her in the side. She fell.

“Aragorn!” shouted the elf of the fellowship. “Get Lola!”

Quickly scanning the horde, the man of the northern spotted her on the ground with a sword through her body. He rushed to her and hoisted the woman’s body on his left shoulder. 

Gimli was already climbing the wall with the rope Legolas had provided. As fast as he could, he reached the rope in time for Legolas and Gimli to pull the two up. 

The king had ordered all to retreat. Everyone filed into the inside, fending off all of the enemies they can. 

As fast as they could, the three of them (with Lorelei in tow), made it to the keep. All of the hordes had gotten in through the hole in the wall. They killed any who got close. Dawn was upon them.

Aragorn quickly lay the woman on the ground. 

Upon seeing the body the king looked somewhat saddened. “I am sorry,” Said he.

“Don’t be sorry yet,” Said Legolas. 

“Gimli, put her on her side,” told Aragorn.

“I don’t under-“ the dwarf was about to say before being interrupted by both the Dunedain and the elf.

“Just do it!” The two commanded simultaneously.

Aragorn put his hands on the sword in her back while Legolas did the same with the sword on her side.

Her wound healed fast and she soon awoke with a gasp.

“How is that possible?” Theoden mumbled. The two males near her asked if she was okay, and told her what was going on.

The telepath noticed that the men were trying to hold down the door as it was being bombarded with a battering ram.

“Step aside boys,” she said as she jogged over to them. Reluctantly, they moved, and she quickly got hold of the door. Not letting it budge an inch.

“The fortress is taken,” decided the king. “It is over.”

“You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it,” said Aragorn walking up towards the king. “They’ve sealed it. They have died defending it.” Quickly scanning the room he noted, “There’s no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves.” He was met with silence. “Is there no other way?”

“There is one passage,” admitted the captain of the guard. “It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many.”

The Dunedain touched the captain on the shoulder. “Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass.” He then grabbed the man’s arm as he said, “And barricade the entrance!”

“So much death,” Theoden stated. “What can men do against such reckless hate?”

Aragorn was putting in some thought to the situation when he said, “Ride out with me.” The king looked at him as if he was crazy. Their gazes met. “Ride out and meet them.”

“For death and glory,” the king finished.

“For Rohan,” Aragorn stepped closer. “For your people.”

“The sun is rising,” informed Gimli. That reminds them, Gandalf told them on the fifth day, when the sun was rising, look to the east.

“Yes,” said Theoden King, wandering. “Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time.”

“Yes!” said Gimli as he went off to sound the horn. He seemed really excited about it too.

Theoden touched Aragorn’s shoulder. “Let this be the hour when we draw swords together.” 

“Lorelei, let them barge in,” the Dunedain commanded.

“Are you sure?” she asked. The man of the north nodded. Quickly, she stepped back, releasing her hold on the doors. Everyone in the room got on horses.

The two leaders faced the door with weapons at the ready. “Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!” The horn sounded, and the battering ram came through the door. “For Eorlingas!”

As the horde rushed in, the small army charged. On horseback, they killed every orc that stood in their way. Knowing that the charge would be taken outside, the telepath levitated ahead and rebuilt the bridge she had broken. Of course, the orcs got on it but were soon met by the weapons of men and elves.

They all came down it, but there was still a massive amount of Uruk-hai left. There may still be a chance of an important character dying today.

Then, Aragorn noticed a blinding light at the top of a steep hill. “Gandalf,” he said, looking to the east.

Behind the wizard appeared Eomer, and his large company of soldiers. “For the king!” the man shouted. All of his men shouted in unison as they charged into battle.

The Uruk-hai readied their spears, but Gandalf released a gigantic ball of light, blinding the creatures as the horses of men crashed into them.

With the help of the few who rode on horses from the keep, from the telepath, and the wizard, the large company whipped out all of the Uruk-hai in sight.

Even as she fought her way through the horde, she couldn’t help but feel that something was off. She felt as if mayhaps more than a hundred voices were screaming a battle cry. This battle cry was right next to an epitome of darkness. The dark tower.

Within a few hours, the horde had dwindled, and the trees had come to them.

“Victory!” Téoden King cried out atop his horse. “Victory!”

Every orc retreated into the forest. The soldiers would have followed them were it not for Éowmer warning them against it. And he was right. Screams erupted from orcs as the trees decimated them.

Legolas found Gimli smoking a pipe and sitting on an orc corpse. “Final count,” he told him, 42.”

“42?” The dwarf reappeared in astonishment. “Oh, that’s not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling.” To that, Legolas ceased looking his bow to him. “I myself am sitting pretty on 43.”

Quickly, Legolas aimed and fired an arrow right beneath Gimli onto the orc he sat on. “43,” The elf claimed.

“He was already dead,” Gimli responded.

“He was twitching,” Legolas argued.

“He was twitching because he’s got my ax embedded in his nervous system!”

The telepath smiled at them and went to find the wizard. “Gandalf,” said Lorelei as she approached him. “Did you feel it?”

“There were many things to feel-” the wizard countered, still on Shadowfax.

“Far away, at the dark tower, Isengard, did you feel it?” she asked. “The dam was broken, and millions of orcs had died.”

After a few seconds of silence, the wizard responded, “Yes… Come.”

Gandalf took Theoden King and the captain of the guard, came up the hill on separate horses, while Lorelei and Legolas rode together, and Aragorn and Gimli rode together.

“Sauron’s wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle to Helm’s Deep is over.” Thunder cracked in the orange/purple cloud in the distance. “The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin.” Gandalf and Aragorn shared a look. “All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like she's died enough for now.
> 
> Also, just say Endgame for the second time. It was just as good! I didn't even think that the lonely teen in the background was that boy from Ironman 2, but he was.


	11. Isengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf takes the group to Isengard

Gandalf took the group to Isengard. Imagine their surprise to see both hobbits smoking pipes, sitting calmly. Upon seeing them, Pippin laughed and raised a glass while Merry just arisen. “Welcome,” Said Merry, moving his hands about. “My Lords and Lady, to Isengard!”

“You young rascals!” Shouted Gimli. “You’ve led us on and we find ya feastin’ and, and smoking!”

“We are sitting,” Pippin corrected. “On a field of victory and enjoying comforts,” the hobbit said between bites of bread. “This salted pork, is particularly delicious.”

“Salted pork,” the dwarf repeated, mouthwatering.

“We’re under orders,”continued Merry. “From Treebeard who’s taken over management of Isengard.”

As they rode into what was left of Isengard, they were surprised to see it flooded. Treebeard met the group as they approached the tower. “Master Gandalf,” Said the tree herder. “I’m glad you’ve come. Food and water, stalk and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage. Locked in his tower.”

“Show yourself,” Aragorn half-whispered. “Be careful,” Gandalf advised. “Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous.”

“Let’s just have his head and be done with it,” said Gimli.

“No,” Said Gandalf, “We need him alive… We need him to talk.”

“You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterward,” said Saruman, choosing to show himself from the top of his tower. “Can we not take counsel together as we once did?” It appeared as though the wizard was using his staff as a walking stick. “My old friend, can we not have peace? You and I?”

After a short moment of thinking, Theoden spoke. “We shall have peace,” he decided. “We shall have peace!” Aragorn and Lorelei both looked to the king as if he was stupid. “When you answer for the burning of the Westfold! And the children that lie dead there!” There’s the catch. “We will have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!”

“When you hang from a gibbet,” Theoden King continued. “For the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace.”

“Gibbet and crows?” Saruman mocked angrily. “Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys to Barad-dûr itself! Along with the crowns of seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!?”

“Your treachery has already cost many lives,” Said the new white wizard. “Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy’s council."

“So you have come here for information... I have some for you.” The old white wizard brought out a black orb. “Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage.” Hearing this, Gandalf willed Shadowfax to go closer. “His attack will come soon. You’re all going to die.” Lorelei smiled to herself a bit. She can’t die. “But you know this,” Saruman continued. “Don’t you Gandalf?” The wizard put the orb away. “You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile who crept from the shadows will never be crowned king.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort, did you give the halfling? Before you sent him to his doom?” Gandalf was about to say something when the other white wizard spoke. “The path that you have set him on will lead to death.”

“Alright, I’ve heard enough!” Gimli decided. “Shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob.”

Legolas was just about to shoot when Gandalf spoke. “No,” said he. “Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared.”

“Save your pity, and your mercy,” the man on the tower yelled. “I have no use for it.” With one swift motion, Saruman set a flame to Gandalf and Shadowfax.

The former grey wizard quickly dispelled it before saying, “Saruman, your staff is broken.” Just like that, the staff broke and fell into pieces.

It was at this moment when Grima chose to show himself. “I knew you should have let the king kill him,” Lorelei thought to Aragorn.

The man from the north just shook his head. “Grima,” called the king. “You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan.”

Grima was about to do something when Saruman spoke. “Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched bar where Brigham’s drink in the reek? And their brats brawl on the floor with the dogs! Victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you! Théoden, Horse Master. You are the lesser son, of greater sirens.”

Wormtongue looked from Saruman to Theoden, unsure of what to do. “Grima,” The king continued. “Come down. Be free of him.”

“Free?!” The old white wizard retorted. “He will never be free!”

“No,” Wormtongue began to say.

“Get down, cur!” Saruman slapped him, and he fell.

“Saruman!” Gandalf resumed. “You were deep in the enemy’s council. Tell us what you know.”

“Grima is angry,” Lorelei told the group. “He’s going to pull a knife of Saruman.”

“You withdraw your guard,” Saruman demanded, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here.”

“The snake is about to plunge his knife into the wizard.” Thinking this, she levitated one of her knives, and as soon as he came into view and started stabbing the wizard in the back, she let the weapon fly. It hit his heart. The snake of a man fell, whimpering. The shock of being stabbed man Saruman turn and fall backwards, right onto a waterwheel. The hobbits grimaced as they heard the body thump and crack.

Not wasting any time, Gandalf told the king, “Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike.”

As the water wheel turned, Saruman did with it, and something plopped into the water. “The filth of Saruman is washing away,” Treebeard told the group.

Whatever the ent said next, Pippin wasn’t paying any attention. He saw something glisten in the water and went to check it out. “Pippin?” Aragorn called. The Hobbit did not hear him as he grabbed a dark ball from the water.

“Bless my bark!” Said Treebeard in astonishment.

“Peregrin Took,” Said Gandalf harshly as Shadowfax came up to the hobbit. “I’ll take that my lad.” The wizard bent down to take it from the ginger-haired hobbit. Pippin looked at the object before giving it to him. “Quickly now.” Upon grabbing it, he wrapped it in his robes and gave Pippin a stern look.

 

They rode to Edoras with the black orb in tow where the rest of the people awaited them. With the battle over, the people of Edoras returned to their homes. A massive celebration was to be held in the great hall. Eowyn presented her uncle with wine before joining him on Theoden King on his right side. To his left, stood Éomer. The men and women stood, holding up their glasses. “Tonight,” Said the king. “We remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!”

“Hail!” Screamed the crowd in unison as they drank their beer.

Some drank all in their cup in a few gulps, some, like Aragorn, and Lorelei nursed theirs. Pretty soon, men walked around with kegs on their shoulders.

Well into the night, excessive laughter could be heard in the room. At another, Lorelei said, “It’s true! Legolas was once mistaken as a woman!” Some men laughed with her after this was said. “I had to rescue him from the man as he couldn’t. The guy was too drunk to see his mistake!”

In another part of the room, Éowyn gave Aragorn the goblet she had given her uncle. Aragorn drank a sip then nodded his head before going away. “I am happy for you,” Said Theoden as he walked up to her. “He is an honorable man.”

“You are both honorable men,” she responded. Looking up at him with a slight smile.

The king paused for a second before saying, “It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory.” He took a longer pause. “Ahh, don’t listen to me, you are young. Tonight is for you.”

In another part of the room, Legolas was being handed a mug filled with beer. Éomer described something to do with drinking to him. “No pauses, no spills.”

“And no regurgitations,” Gimli added.

“So it’s a drinking game?” The elf concluded.

“Last one standing wins, ehehehehe,” Said the dwarf. With that, the two started drinking. Gimli started right away while Legolas snuffed it first and slowly brought it up to his face. Around them, people celebrated drunkenly to their victory.

Within the next hour, Legolas has neatly put his mugs down in an organized shape while Gimli piled them on top of each other. Gimli burped every three glasses. In his drunk state, he said, “It’s the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women.”

Then, Legolas looked at his hand. “I feel something,” he said as if he had never drank before. “A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it’s affecting me.” The elf looked over at the dwarf.

“What did I say?” Gimli slurred. “He can’t hold his liquor.” Right then, the dwarf became cross-eyed and fell backward.

Legolas looked to Éomer and said, “Game over.”

Across the room, Merry and Pippin stood and danced on the table, singing. Everyone gathered around them and clapped in time with their song. It was about a tavern called the Green Dragon. Next, everyone gathered 'round to sing Oom-Pah-Pah, a song from Lorelei's time. 

Aragorn spoke briefly to Gandalf about Frodo. Apparently, they weren’t all that drunk yet. It was getting to be late, so Lorelei retired.

One by one everyone else did. Legolas ended up carrying the passed out dwarf to his bedding.

 

Lorelei woke up first, then Legolas and Aragorn. The Dunedain found the two looking across the plain from the tops of the steps leading into the castle. Sensing that he was there, Legolas said “The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east.”

“It’s like sleepless malice,” Lorelei continued. “The Eye of the enemy is on the move.”

Pippin seemed to be the only other one awake. Noticing this, he went over to Gandalf and took the orb from him, wary of his eyes. Little did anyone know that this wizard slept with his eyes open. “Pippin,” Said Merry in a hushed voice. “What are you doing?” There came no answer. “Pippin.”

The Took has grasped the orb and it started to glow and orange light. The eye was near. Knowing this, the four people outside ran inside. Aragorn took the looking glass from Pippin’s hands and with the help of Legolas, got it away from everyone. Swiftly, Gandalf covered it with a blanket. “Pippin!” Yelled Merry, noticing that his friend had laid down stalk still. His eyes closed.

“Fool of a Took!” Said Gandalf. The wizard rushed to the Took, pushing Merry out of the way. Gandalf held his hand then touched his forehead.

The poor boy’s been telepathically attacked by Sauron. Muttering a small enchantment, Pippin came back, whimpering. “Gandalf,” the hobbit said in between breaths. “Forgive me.” Pippin then averted his gaze. “Look at me,” commanded the wizard. “What did you see?”

“A tree,” he said after a few seconds. “A white tree in a courtyard of stone… It was dead… the city was burning.”

“Minas Tirith,” Gandalf concluded.

“What else did you see?”

“I saw,” inhale. “I saw him! I can still hear his voice in my head.”

“What did you tell him?” No answer. “Speak.”

“He asked me my name. I didn’t tell him. He hurt me…”

“What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?”

“Nothing, I swear.”

“Then he may think you have the ring,” Lorelei concluded. “You must be leaving,” she advised, tending to her bedding.

Gandalf and co. went to have a meeting with Theoden King. It was decided that Gandalf and Pippin will rise for Minas Tirith. The wizard told Aragorn to head for the black ships, quietly. That piqued Lola’s interest, but this was a thing to press later. Lorelei felt that she had things to do today, so she didn’t see Pippin and Gandalf leave. Instead, she and Legolas played a few rounds of Speed in the mess hall. Lorelei won thrice while Legolas won twice. The two tried to teach Gimli when he came over to them. After a while, he got it.

While meditating, the telepath felt that the elves of Rivendell were beginning their journey, to where she had a guess. That night Lola couldn’t sleep she sensed something. Still awake, she walked to the outside of the castle as if something pulled her there. _“The Witch-King of Angmar rises,”_ she thought, trying to reach Gandalf. _“A faint light appears above the city of the dead, although it must be very bright below and around it. You can see it can’t you, Gandalf?”_

 

It came to be next day, when the beacons of Minas Tirith could be seen. Aragorn and Lorelei were just looking at the view, surveying the area when they see a flame on the mountain. “Is that, what I think it is?” Asked Lorelei, standing up.

She and Aragorn looked at each other briefly before racing to the small castle. “The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!” Aragorn yelled.

“The beacons are lit!” Lola echoed.

“Gondor calls for aid,” the man of the north told the king, who was plotting battle plans with his officials.

“And Rohan will answer,” stayed the king after a long pause of thought. A sigh of relief escaped from Aragorn. “Muster the Rohirrim!” With that, one guard went up to a bell tower and wrung it. Men readied their horses and equipment. “Assemble the army at Dunehound,” Theoden commanded Eomer. “As many men as can be found. You have two days.” Eomer was about to head off, but the king stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “On the third, we ride for Gondor and war.” “Ride to Dunkard,” the king told his captain. “Gather every able-bodied man and send them to Dunehound.

“You riding with us?” asked Aragorn, noticing Eowyn saddling up her horse.

“Just to the encampment,” she replied. “It’s a tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men… The men have found their captain. They will follow him even to death."

“Well then, I won’t be farewelling anyone,” said the telepath, riding up to them. “I’m riding with them to battle." _"and it seems you are thinking of that too.”_ She added telepathically towards Eowyn. The woman smiled a small smile at her. Noticing Éowyn’s facing towards Lola, Aragorn checked to see if the blonde maiden had a sword. She did. “It’s a shame really,” Lorelei continued. “In Dale, during the battle of the five armies, the women took up arms instead of being tucked away on the mess hall. Things here are so different.”

Back on the steps of the castle, Merry comes up to Theoden King. “Excuse me,” said the hobbit, holding the sword up. “I have a sword. Please accept it.” Merry then genuflected. “I offer you my service, Theoden King.”

The king gently guided the hobbit back to his feet. “And gladly, I accept it,” the ruler responded. “You shall be, Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan.” The hobbit adopted an excited smile of his face.

“Horsemen?” Gimli scoffed on the back of Legolas’s horse. “I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves. Fully armed, and filthy.”

“Your kinsmen might have a need to go to war,” the elf stated. “I fear war has already been marching on their lands.”

Lorelei saw Merry struggle with getting his horse to go, so the telepath tied a rope around the horn of the saddle. This will make it go, when she goes. _“So,”_ thought the king as his horse stood in front of his men. _“It is before the walls of Minas Tirith, that the doom of our time will be decided.”_

“Now is the hour,” Eomer called. “Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all, to lord and land! Hyah!” The general kicked his horse on its sides and it ran. Everyone else did the same. Theoden King rode in front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oom-Pah-Pah is a song from the musical "Oliver!" give the song a listen!


	12. On the Road to Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come to a great encampment and get an unexpected visitor

When they got to Dunharrow, they saw tents already set up. More than 900 men had been brought here. As the day went by, more people showed. “6,000 smials,” the king observed as he looked down the precipice.

“6,000 will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor,” Aragorn advised.

“More will come,” Theoden answered, before beginning to go off.

“Every hour lost, hastens Gondor’s defeat,” the man of the north stated flatly. “We have till dawn. Then we must ride.” The king nodded. All of a sudden, a horse neighed loudly. Upon looking at it, it seemed unsettled.

Legolas, Gimli and Eomer went up to each other. “The horses are restless, and the men are quiet,” Legolas pointed out.

“They grow nervous with the shadow of the mountain,” Eomer answered with a sigh.

When they glanced at the mountain, Gimli saw a passageway. “That road there, where does that lead?” asked the dwarf, resting his hands on the top of his ax.

“It is the road to the Dimholt. Door under the mountain,” the elf explained.

“None who venture there ever return,” said Eomer, he then turned away and started to walk. “That mountain is evil.”

Aragorn was walking over to the passage. He saw something supernatural. It was green and floating in the air. It made the horse standing near it very uneasy. “Aragorn,” said Gimli as he walked up to the man, bringing him out of his trance. “Let’s find some food.” With that, the men found food and went in search of the rest of the broken fellowship strewn across the massive camp.

Across the way, Eowyn, Merry and Lorelei hung out together. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had just come to their sides. Lorelei was sitting cross-legged. Her body levitated and her hair moved in waves. “He’s still alive,” stated the telepath, opening her eyes and gently coming back down. Legolas handed her a plate of food.

“Who?” asked Merry, wondering if it could be who he thinks she’s talking about.

“Pippin. I can feel that his life force has not faded yet.”

“Can you see what he’s doin’? What he’s sayin’?” the hobbit asked eagerly.

Lola closed her eyes for a moment. “Yes, I can,” the telepath paused. “He’s singing to the Stuard as he eats, and sends his knights to a city across the plain, overrun.”

“What does he sing?” the red-haired hobbit seemed very impatient now.

“Calm down. He’s fine. It’s a sad song-”

“Can you sing it?”

“Of course I can sing it!” Lorelei relaxed and drew in a breath.

“ **Home is behind.**

**The world ahead.**

**And there are many paths to tread.**

**Trough shadow,**

**To the edge of night.**

**Until the stars are all alight.**

**Mist and shadow,**

**Cloud and shade. All shall fade,**

**All shall fade."**

“You have a lovely voice,” Éowyn stated, making the telepath smile slightly.

After a few seconds of peering at Aragorn, the telepath said, “You’ve seen them too haven’t you?” The Dunedain looked up from his meal. “I think their baiting us to follow them.”

“Who?” asked Eowyn curiously but cautiously.

“Oh, no one in particular.” after a few second, Lorelei added. “I wouldn’t be able to get anything from them anyway. Telepaths can’t read the minds of ghosts.”

Merry stopped eating and looked at the telepath shocked. “Ghosts?!”

He was immediately shushed by Lola. “Not so loud!” she yelled in a hushed voice. “I don’t want the men to know them. They’re already nervous and fearing the oncoming battle.”

“Makes sense,” the hobbit said quietly. Lorelei was still outside by the time night fell. She listened to Chopin as she saw more and more people turn in for the night.

Merry was encouraged to get a better sword from Eowyn, but Eomer had a few words with his sister concerning the matter.

She saw a dark-haired elf enter the king’s tent, and knowing who it was, followed him in. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” she told Elrond as he begun to sit down. The telepath twisted her head slightly. “Why do you carry the sword of Elendil with you?”

“I am giving it to Aragorn.” he paused. “Arwen is dying,” he told her.

A saddened look with pity engulfed her face. “I am sorry.”

Noticing that Theoden had left the tent, she turned around to find Aragorn standing in the door. “My Lord Elrond, Lorelei,” Aragorn acknowledged, bowing to the elven lord.

“I come on behalf of one whom I love,” stated the elf. Aragorn’s face filled with concern over who he might mean. “Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads through Mordor.” Tears started to well up in the man’s eyes. “The Evenstar is fading. As Sauron’s power grows, her strength wiens… Arwen’s fate is now tied to the ring. The shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come.”

“It will not be our end,” Aragorn spoke. “But his.”

“You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron’s armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but, he secretly sends another force which attacks from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They will be in the city in two days. You’re outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men.”

“There are none,” the Dunedain told the elf.

“There are those who dwell in the mountain,” Lorelei spoke. “The ones who keep baiting us into the mountain pass.” Suddenly the wind picked up slightly, making the tent make a flapping sound as it blew in the strong breeze. The man of the north turned to the telepath.

“Murderers, and traitors. You two would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one.”

Elrond and Lorelei looked at each other. So this is why he brought Isildur’s sword. “They will answer to the king of Gondor,” Elrond responded, pulling out the sheath and its blade from the concealment of his cloak. “Anduir, the flame of the west. Forged from the shards of Narinsild.” The Dunedain came towards the sword. He hesitated before grasping it. “Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil.” Hesitantly, he grasped the hilt and pulled it from its sheath. It swooshed as he moved it through the air.

“The blade that was broken, shall return to Minas Tirith.”

“The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth,” Elrond advised. “Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road.”

Aragorn thought it over before sheathing the sword, and leaving. Lorelei smirked. “Lorelei, get the others,” he ordered.

“With pleasure my king,” she answered his command.

As he packed his horse, Eowyn came to plead with him to stay, as she heard from Lorelei that he and the rest of their friends are leaving, save Merry. He was able to shake her off and went to join his crew near the entrance of the road. Together, in a single filled line, they went in. Soldiers gathered round to see them leave. Murmurs escaped from their lips.

The sun had now risen as they rode along the white rocks. “What kind of army would dwindle in such a place?” the dwarf wondered allowed.

“One that is cursed,” Legolas answered. “Long ago, the men of the mountain swore an oath, to the last king of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor’s need was dire, they fled. Vanishing in the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them. Never to rest, until they fulfilled their pledge. “Who shall call them from the grey twilight.” the elf continued. “The forgotten people. The air of him hold them as they swarm. From the north shall thee come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the paths of the dead.” The elves words echoed in Lorelei’s mind as he said this.

“ _I’ve forgotten how old you are, Leg. You know too much for someone who would be a bit over a century old,_ ” she told him. He only smiled, laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

The group then came upon trees and a dark passageway. They dismounted their horses. Gimli muttered something Lorelei didn’t bother to hear. They stopped upon the door. “The door is shut,” read Legolas. “It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.”

A great gust of wind scared the the horses as it mumbled something. The creatures fled. “I do not fear death,” said Aragorn as he went inside. He disappeared in the darkness of the passageway. Lorelei could not see beyond that point. Legolas looked at Lorelei who nodded. He let her go first, and he followed.

“Now this is unheard of,” stated Gimli to no one in particular. “An elf going underground while a dwarf will not. Ohh, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Fearful, Gimli went after the others. Boromir grabbed a torch to see while Legolas and Lorelei relied on their super sight. “What is it?” Asked Gimli. “What do you see?”

“I see the shapes of men,” responded Legolas. “And of horses.”

“Where?” asked the Dwarf. He has nothing to aid him in his sight.

“Pale banners like shreds of a cloud.” Claimed the elf. “Spears rise… like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist.”

“The dead are following,” Lorelei states. “They’ve been summoned.”

“The dead? Summoned?” Asked Gimli in disbelief, stopping. “I knew that.” He then looked around. “Legolas!” The dwarf called, noticing that they have left him behind.

As he caught up to them, a shroud of mist engulfed their lower bodies. The wispy green figure tries and touches them, but they cannot. Gimli was so freaked out that he blew away one of their hands. “You’re so afraid of them, Master Gimli,” Lorelei noticed. “And to think, they would go away when in contact with rock salt.” The three males looked at her strangely before letting it go.

“Do not look down,” Aragorn advised. Of course, that only made Gimli want to look down. Lorelei could care less at this moment that skulls littered the ground. Although she made sure to step carefully over them. While the dwarf took slow and awkward steps.

The next space they came into was large, had a cliff, and a ginormous structure to the left side. The group went towards the structure.

“Who dares enters my domain?” asked a mysterious voice with no yet seen source. A figure started to appear. An almost translucent figure of bones appeared with a crown on his head.

“One who will have your allegiance,” demanded Aragorn.

“The dead, do not suffer the living to pass,” the skeletal ghost said.

“You will suffer me,” the man of the north threatened.

The ghost laughed a strange and evil laugh. The rocks made it echo. In the cavernous depths appeared buildings and ghosts floating forward. “The way is shut,” the ghost continued. “It was made by those who are dead… and the dead, keep it.” Suddenly, the spirits all made a huge circle around them. Legolas kept scanning the crowd, so did Lorelei. “The way is shut,” the ghost spoke again, stepping forward. “Now you must die.” The circle became smaller.

Legolas wound up his bow and was about to shoot when Lorelei stopped him. “Legolas, don’t. It will go right through him.”

“I summon you to fulfill your oath,” Aragorn told the ghost, stepping forward. The crowned ghost also walked towards him.

“None but the king of Gondor may command me.” Aragorn unsheathed his sword and blocked the ghost’s attack. Noticing the sword, the translucent figure responded, “That line is broken!” Aragorn was able to grab hold of the ghost.

“It has been remade,” the man of the north almost whispered. The circle seemed smaller now. “Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?” The dead soldiers said nothing as he walked by them. They made way for him when he passed by. “What say you?” he repeated.

“You waste your time Aragorn,” advised Gimli. “They had no honor in life, they have none now in death.”

Aragorn ignored him and kept walking through the crowd of armored ghosts. “I am Isildur’s heir. Fight for me,” he pointed a sword at one of them, then he moved the long shiny object to the right, bringing his attention back to the ghost with the crown as he said, “And I will hold your oaths fulfilled… What say you?” The ghost cackled again. It seemed to get louder by the second. “You have my word!” Aragorn continued. “Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!” The circle had gotten larger and larger as the ghosts disappeared.

“Stand, you traitors!” Gimli yelled. The mist whisked away with a huge gust of wind.

The cave began to growl as skulls poured through the rock, breaking it, and the structure. Aragorn gave it a look as if to say: oh come on! “Out!” the true king of Gondor screamed.

Lorelei was way ahead of them. She was by the exit the moment she heard the rocks growl. The three men scurried across the tumbling skulls. Seeing that her friends could possibly fall into the gorge, she froze every skull, allowing her friends to walk without worry.

They made their way towards the exit, and rocks blocked their way back in. A cloud of dust went out with them. There, they saw small villages next to the river burning, and boats sailing left of them. A heavy feeling of guilt fell upon Aragorn as he fell to his knees. He began to tear up. Lorelei put a loving hand on the man’s shoulder and sat down next to him. The Dunedain leaned into her seeking comfort.

Gimli and Legolas stood there for a moment, an empty feeling in their chests.

Suddenly, the rocks began to rumble again. Aragorn stood and turned to face the commotion. The ghost with the crown came out. “We fight,” was all he said.

Aragorn and the others went down to the river bank. Once the ships were close enough, Aragorn yelled, “You will go no further! You will not enter Gondor!”

“And who are you to deny us passage?” the captain called.

“Lorelei,” Isildur’s heir said quietly. “Bring your weapons to their faces.” With three swift motions, Lorelei levitated all her weapons to the pirates’ heads.

“Prepare to be boarded!” Gimli said. The men only slightly laughed, knowing that the floating weapons could kill them any second.

“Boarded? By you and whose army?” the captain jested. Lorelei smirked, she couldn’t help but think of the time when a robot threatened to destroy all life on earth with a floating rock from Sokovia.

“This army,” Aragorn said coldly. At that second, the ghosts appeared and ran towards the ships. The men screamed as they were taken by the ghosts. Lorelei was surprised to see that the ghosts could walk on water. Within a few minutes, the decks were cleared of pirates.


	13. Battle for Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Minas Tirith by boat, Lola describes to them what's happening.

Aragorn took the captain’s seat. They headed for the docks of Minas Tirith.

Lorelei meditated beside him. After a few seconds, she starts floating. In the next few, her face adopted a saddened look.

“What do you see?” asked Legolas.

“Minas Tirith is under attack. Catapults bombard the city. They are trying to get in by using… On no. They are using the biggest battering ram one could hope to muster, a gigantic metal beast suspended by wood and chains. Flames are held in its mouth as it rams into the door...We must get there faster....” Aragorn looked to the ghosts who nodded. Their new boats will sail faster. “There’s something else… Gandalf’s staff is broken, broken by the Witch King… The forces of Rohan have arrived! They’re trampling the orc forces...But, Denethor plans to burn Faramir, Boromir’s brother. He thinks him dead, poisoned by orcs.”

“But he isn’t?” asked the elf.

“No, he still has some faint life force in him… Pippin is trying to tell them so, but he is seen as delusional, and relieved from the king’s service.” Her brows creased.

“What’s happening now?” asked Gimli, now interested in the subject.

“Denethor has poured oil on himself and Faramir. He plans to burn with him.” A pause before the telepath spoke again. “Upon seeing Gandalf at the entrance, Denother grabs a torch from a guard and sets fire to the wood he stands upon.

“Gandalf uses his sword to knock him off while Pippin grabs Faramir from the burning wood… Still alive, Denethor tries to drag Pippin away from his son. He succeeds but is knocked back onto the burning wood by Shadowfax. He lays there as he sees Faramir open his eyes. The pain of the flames takes him as he runs out of the room and.. and falls to his death from the empty courtyard of his castle.”

The three males look down and silently mourn the death of the ruler of Gondor, but only for a short minute.

“And, they are driving the orcs to the river.” Lorelei continued, making the men look at her. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“What? What’s going on?” Gimli pressed.

“Mûmakil have arrived. Their Oliphaunts are crushing Rohan’s forces…. One of them was just brought down.” The telepath’s face scrunched a little. “Oh god’s. Merry is there, fighting alongside the forces of Rohan.”

A long pause took place. “Oh no,” Lola continued. “The Witch King of Angmar’s beast had just rammed into Théoden King…” Worry almost consumed her voice. “Éowyn is facing him now.”

The boats have finally arrived. Aragorn instructed everyone to hide. An army of orcs waits for them on the dock. When the time was right, the four members of the broken fellowship jumped out, confusing the orcs.

Aragorn started to walk and soon, so did the other three. “There’s plenty for the two of us,” Gimli pointed out. “Lorelei, since you have a significant advantage over us, you are barred.”

“That’s fine with me,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t be able to track down how many I got anyway.” Isildur’s heir lifted his sword.

“Let the best one win.” Then, the competition started as Aragorn picked up his pace, and the ghosts emerged from the ship.

Just as they initiated the battle, Lorelei said to the others telepathically,  _ “Holy shit, Eowyn just killed the witch king of Angmar.”  _ While also weaving her daggers and knives in, out, and around the orcs’ bodies. She could hear the elf and the dwarf speak aloud their kill count. 

In truth, she could not keep count of how many she ganked, but part of that is only so she doesn’t waste energy on frivolous things. The telekinetic then horizontally spun in the air to fling all her throwing stars every which way and calling them back to her.

Across the field, Eowyn struggled to get to Merry, as killing the lord of the Nazgûl did something to the nerves in her arms. An orc with only three of its limbs crept forward and was about to kill her when Gimli and Aragorn saved her.

Next, giant battle worn oliphaunts strolled through the battlefield. Taking notice of this, Lorelei froze on of them while Legolas climbed on one of its legs. The ravagers shot at Lorelei who froze the arrows in place. He could only do so due to the amount of the arrows that were stuck on it. Once at the top of the animal’s, he shot at one of the orcs and dodged as another came for him. His kill count now at thirty-four. The elf then used his a rope to swing himself near the strap that holds the saddle together. The saddle started to lean to the left, which made Legolas climb up the right side of the massive elephant-like creature. He then let the strap go as he reached the oliphaunt’s back, letting the strap go. The saddle crashed onto the ground. Killing most everyone on board. He then shot three arrows into the creature’s head, killing it as it stumbled forward. Legolas slid on its trunk to get down. His kill count is now up to forty-five.

Seeing this, Gimli stated, “That still only counts as one!” Okay, so Legolas’ kill count is actually now thirty-two.

Lorelei went off and slew any and all orcs who were left.

Aragorn slew two orcs. But then, he looked around. The ghosts were trying and succeeding at bringing down an oliphaunt from its legs. Riders rode every which way killing every orc they saw.

The ghosts were now invading the city, clearing it of any and all orcs.

Across the way, Eowyn had finally gotten to Theoden. His body crushed by his horse. “I know your face, Eowyn.” said the king as he saw her. She caressed his head as he said, “My eyes darken.” 

Her smiled faded. “No,” she whispered. “No, I am going to save you.”

“You already did,” Theoden King admitted, smiling slightly. “Eowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “I go to my fathers. And in whose mighty company, I shall not be alone….. Eowyn-” he did not say another word. His face, forever frozen. Knowing what this meant, Eowyn wept and hugged her uncle.

All of a sudden, spots of light began to shine down from the clouds.

With the battle over and done with, the ghost army stood in front of the bigger half of the broken fellowship. Gandalf and Pippin watched. “Release us,” the king ghost demanded.

“Bad idea,” said Gimli. “Very handy in a tight spot these lads. Even though they’re dead.” The ghost just gave him a death stare, while Lorelei jabbed him hard in the shoulder.

“How can you be so inconsiderate?” she asked him.

“What? They will-” he stopped himself when her stare intensified.

“You gave us your word,” the crowned ghost stated.

“I hold your oath fulfilled,” Aragorn told them. The ghost king smiled. “Go. Be at peace.”

With that, the wind picked up and the ghosts blew away into nothingness. The king was the last to disappear.

The armies of Rohan counted the dead. Éomer found his sister lying next to the king. He cried out, fearing the worst. It seemed the wounds that were caused by the Nazgûl had made her faint.

Noticing this, Lorelei ran over to her and touched her hand to the girl’s forehead. “She is alright, Éomer,” she told him. The man gave out a sigh of relief. “Let her rest.” With that, Lola held her telekinetically and led her to a bed.

The night was beginning to fall, and Pippin hasn’t found Merry yet. He finally does, near a fallen Oliphaunt. He rushes to his friend, seeing that a body laid atop his. Pippin pushed it off and called Merry’s name.

“Merry?” the hobbit hasn’t woken up yet. Pippin puts him in his lap and says, “Merry, it’s me, it’s Pippin.”

I-I knew you’d find me,” said Merry, blood in his mouth and nose. “Are you going to leave me?” he questioned. He thought he was dying.

“No, Merry. I’m going to look after you.” Pippin then put a blanket over his best friend’s body.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Gimli sat on a black chair near the steps as Legolas, Lorelei, and Eomer stood near each other. Gandalf paced.

“Frodo has passed beyond my sight,” the white wizard noticed. “The darkness is deepening.

“If Sauron had the ring we would know it,” told Aragorn, standing with his back facing the others.

“It’s only a matter of time,” the wizard countered. “He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping.

“Let him stay there,” suggested Gimli, beginning to smoke on a pipe. “Let him rot! Why should we care?”

“Because, 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom,” Gandalf informed. To that, Gimli lowered his pipe. The wizard shook his head. “I’ve sent him to his death.”

“No,” Aragorn countered, facing him. “There’s still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.”

“How?” Gimli questioned, taking up his pipe again.

Lorelei looked into Strider's mind and smiled slightly. “Draw out Sauron’s armies,” he said. “Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.”

To that answer, Gimli nearly choked on his next puff.

“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms,” Eomer interjected. Walking towards Isildur’s heir.

“Not for ourselves,” Aragorn agreed. “But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron’s eye fixed upon us.” He turned to the blond man. “Keep him blind to all else that moves.”

“A diversion,” Legolas noted. Lorelei kept smiling.

“Certainty of death, small chance of success,” stated Gimli. “What are we waiting for?”

Gandalf turned to Aragorn and walked up to him slightly. “Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait.” The wizard shook his head.

“No, I think he will,” Strider countered.

 

When everyone had gone, Aragorn stayed. A few minutes later, Lorelei senses something dark and went to check on him. “Behold the sword of Elendil,” Lorelei heard him say when she had noticed him gone. The man became shaken all of a sudden. He saw his love. Upon doing so, he dropped the pendant that was given to him by her.

But, it did not hit the ground. Lorelei caught it telekinetically. She did not catch the seeing eye. “Why must you torture yourself in such a way?” she questioned her friend.

“I, uh-” He struggled to find an answer.

“You don’t have to answer me,” the telepath said kindly, floating the necklace back onto his neck. She then turned to leave.

“First light, get ready,” he told her. She did not answer.


	14. Battle at the Black Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final final battle of the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I wanted, oh well

The armies of both Rohan and Gondor had marched to the Black Gate. The fellowship going with them. Aragorn leading them. 

“Where are they?” Pippin whispered.

The fellowship decided to ride ahead of the army to check out the gate.

“Let the lord of the Black Gate come forth!” Aragorn yelled. “Let the lord put justice upon it!”

A single Nazgûl Rhodey out on horseback to meet them. “Sauron the Great bids thee welcome.” It said with a groveled voice. Its teeth were pointed, yellow and a bit bloodied. The rest of its face was covered in metal. “Is there any in their route with the authority to treat with me?”

“We do not come to treat with Sauron,” Gandalf informed. “Faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disperse. He is to depart these lands, never to return.”

“Aha,” Said the thing. “Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee.” He held out Frodo’s Mithril shirt.

Lorelei gasped. If he has the shirt, then that must mean he has passed. They are too late.

“Frodo!” Said Pippin as Gandalf was tossed the shirt.

“Ah,” The Nazgûl said, discovering the hobbit.

“Silence,” the white wizard suggested. 

“No!” Half-yelled Merry. 

“Silence!” Gandalf Said again.

“The halfling was dear to thee, I see,” the creature in front of them remarked. “Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host.” He growled.

Gimli did too and was about to step of the horse when Lorelei did not will him to. Upon looking to her, she shook her head. When she looked to Legolas, she saw that he was just a broken up as she. Tears waiting to fall.

“Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain?” The Nazgûl continued. “And He did, Gandalf. He did.” 

Aragorn had had enough. He willed his horse to come forth. “What’s this?” Asked the creature “Isildur’s heir? A broken blade isn’t enough to bring me-“ he didn’t get to finish. With one swift movement, Aragorn chopped off his head.

“I guess that concludes negotiations,” Gimli pointed out.

“I cannot believe it,” told the Ranger, turning to face his companions. “I will not!” In the next instance, the gate opened, the Dunedain said, “fall back.” They did. The army was massive.

The black army was marching to surround them. Now was time to rally up the crowd. Trotting back and forth, saying, “Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men come crashing down, but it is not this day! on this good earth. This is the day we fight!! By all that you hold dear, I bid you stand, Men of the West!!”

To that, everyone raised their swords.

_ “Damn,”  _ thought Lorelei.  _ “He’s just as good as Cap. _ ”

By now, the black army had made a giant circle around them and they kept marching forward. Aragorn did not move, so no one else moved.

Finally, the black army stopped.

Gimli said out loud, “I never thought I would fight side by side with an elf.”

“What about side by side with a friend?” Legolas countered.

“Aye,” Gimli confirmed. “I could do that.”

Lorelei smiled at the friendship that had developed between the two.

Thinking it over, She dismounted her horse.

“What are you doing that for?” asked Gimli.

“It would be better for me to fight on foot,” replied the telepath. “Besides, I would hate to see these creatures being stabbed in the chest by a spear or sword by the enemy.”

Also thinking the same thing, they all dismounted and set their horses to the side.

The Dunedain felt a call. It was from the eye. He stepped forward, then stopped. Aragorn looked back and said, “For Frodo,” before charging at the entire army. Merry and Pippin went after him. With a small smirk on her face, Lorelei leaped really high into the air, levitating all her weapons around her. Then, everyone else ran forth, yelling their battle cries.

Obviously, Aragorn was the first to the army. He clashed swords with one and stabbed another. Lorelei’s weapons crashed through the heads of the enemies all at once. While running, Legolas fired arrows from his bow.

Soon, everyone put their swords and shields together, clashing in a messy great battle.

Legolas switched to his daggers and sliced his way through the orcs. Éomer fought with his sword and shield. Aragorn cut into every orc he saw.

Still in the air, she noticed the hell-hawks and pulled her weapons from the black army to them. The winged creatures weaved and dove around the weapons she cast at them.

Not a second too soon, an eagle swooped in and thrashed it around in its claws. The others did the same.

The surviving three Hell hawks and their riders retreated back to the eye.

On the ground, everyone slashed, stabbed, shot or hacked at the enemy.

Not risking the ground, Lorelei kept herself in the air, making her weapons move in a swirl as they moved through the enemy.

Across the way, Aragorn was fighting and losing against a heavily armored giant orc. Noticing this, Legolas fought to get to him. Before he could, the beast pinned him down. But, something must have happened, because the beast stopped. A great shriek could be heard from… the eye? The massive orc turned tail and ran. In just a few seconds, the eye shriveled up and the tower crumbled in on itself.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch its downfall.

When the building reached a certain point, it exploded, sending a shock wave in all directions.

Frodo must have done it. He must have cast the ring into Mount Doom.

Everyone started to cheer, but the ground began to shake and sink. Everyone ran, but miraculously, it seemed, almost every one of the Rohan and Gondor army had survived.

Then the mountain started to erupt, consuming all of Mordor in the flames. The Nazgûl and their creatures were being hit by pumas.

“Gandalf!” Lorelei yelled. “Frodo and Sam are still alive! We must hurry!”

Hearing this, the eagles swooped down and the wizard and mutant mounted them. 

Rays of light shined down upon the volcano as the Eagles came in. Spotting the hobbits on a rock, they grabbed them with their claws, holding them gently, but firmly. The hobbits soon passed out.


	15. In the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and things draw to a close

All members of the fellowship road to Rivendell, awaiting Frodo’s awakening.

Elrond said that it may take a while, so everyone got changed, bathed, anything to get the grim and remembrance of war out of them.

Legolas and Lorelei were playing a game of speed when they heard that Frodo had finally awoken. They dashed to get into his room.

Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin was already there when the duo and Aragorn stepped in.

Finally, Sam walked in. When he saw Frodo, he just smiled. The former ring bearer smiled back.

The group stayed in Rivendell for a few days glad that this whole thing was over.

 

And yet, there was more to be done.

Aragorn had taken back the throne, and, in the gathering of men of Gondor and Rohan, of elves, a dwarf, a mutant, a wizard and four hobbits, he crowned.

Gandalf raised the crown high over the man’s head and slowly making his way to the top of the new Kong’s head. “Now come the days of the king!” The wizard announced. “May they be blessed.”

The new king turned around and everyone cheered and clapped.

“Today does not belong to one man,” Aragorn began. “but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, and may we share these days in peace.”

The people of Minas Tirith bowed their heads as he passed, noticeably Éowyn and Faramir. The people of Rohan did the same. Éomer stepped out to bow.

Pedals began to fall. The elves, along with Lorelei, all clad in white, stepped forward. Legolas and Lola in front.

The telepath smiled at the new king.  _ “You will do great things, my lord,” _ she thought.

_ “Let us hope so,” _ Aragorn responded.

He then turned to the blonde elf standing next to him and put his left hand on the elf’s right shoulder. Legolas did the same with the new king on his other shoulder.

“Hannon ellen,” Aragorn said to him.

Legolas only moved his eyes to his right side briefly, as if pointing to somewhere.

Aragorn looked in that same direction, and elves moved aside as the flag bearer revealed herself as Arwen.

She strode forward and bowed slightly. Aragorn gave her flag to another person who took it, as he held his love’s chin up. After a few seconds of gazing into each other’s eyes, Aragorn kissed her. They broke apart after a few seconds before doing it again. Finally, they shared a hug.

Next, the two made their way towards the four hobbits who bowed.

“My friends,” The king said. The hobbits looked up in confusion. “May bow to no one.”

The king himself genuflected in front of them. Everyone else followed suit.

Frodo was amazed. He had felt like an insignificant little hobbit. But then again, he cast the ring into the fire.

And thus it was. The fourth age of Middle Earth began. And the Fellowship of The Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended.

The hobbits rode back to the Shire, and half of the elves to Rivendell, another part To Lothlórien, and the other, to the woodland realm.

Lorelei and Gimli traveled to Erebor and were welcomed back with open arms. But yet, they felt so empty and sad. Mayhaps it was due to the fact, that they had actually journeyed there to tell about Balin’s and his company’s passing. And though they could not retrieve the body, they held a funeral for the dwarf.

Four years later, Frodo, like Bilbo had written a book concerning the adventures they just partook in.

Another year later, the four hobbits and Gandalf the White escorted Bilbo to Rivendell where they, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel awaited for him. Together, they sailed for Valinor. Sam, Merry, and Pippin watched Frodo join them on the boat and then watched them sail away.

After Sam Gamgee’s children had grown, and his wife Rosie had passed away, he too sailed.

Many, many years later, Legolas, Lorelei, and Gimli sailed after they had buried the bodies of Merry and Pippin, and the great king Aragorn.

But, the telepath was met by the great god Mahal. They had asked her if she wanted to go back to her world and be there for her friend’s passings. She pondered that for a moment, then declined. And so was let into the lands of the Valinor with her elf and dwarf companions. 

She was surprised to find Clint, Natasha, Liz, Bobbi, Bruce, Tony, and Steve waiting for her on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'alls liked that first chapter!


End file.
